


Red Skies

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Survival, Walking Dead AU, Zombies, anti neal, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: With everything she's ever known falling apart around her, Emma finds she must learn to survive in a deadly new world so she doesn't become like one of the monsters hunting her. But when Killian comes and makes her question everything she's ever known, she learns that she has to not only survive, but learn to live again.





	1. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma had run her whole life.

As a child she had been placed in foster home after foster home, never finding somewhere that she could actually make her home. When she had been with Neal the first time, they constantly moved. They didn't have a home, but for the first time, she wasn't alone. The first time she really settled somewhere was when she changed her mind at hearing the wailing of her baby, suddenly knowing that she couldn't give him up. She vowed to make a life for her and Henry as soon as she left prison, leading her to finally make a home for herself and her son.

Her little family had grown since then, meeting friends who became the family she had never had. David and Mary Margaret Nolan had become an integral part of her life since they came to her by way of Regina Mills, Henry's foster mother in the months Emma had to remain separated from him.

The young couple had been old friends with Regina in the sleepy town of Storybrooke, wanting to begin their life as newly weds in a new city. They had instantly taken a liking to Emma, proposing to her that she follow them with her son to Boston to start a new life. Though hesitant at first, she agreed. She never regretted the decision.

It had only been a matter of time before she would have to run again.

She just never had expected it to be caused by the dead reanimating and tearing apart civilization.

Glancing over at Henry, she was met with satisfaction at the sight of him sitting beside her, his nose buried in one of his books around where they kept their small camp's fire.

"Doing okay there kid?" she asked lightly, just like she always had before everything fell apart.

Looking up from his book, he nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling softly, she sat beside him on the log that served as a bench, pushing her blonde hair back. "What're you reading?"

"Snow White," he responded, showing her the illustration of the black-haired girl wandering through a forest.

She nodded, watching happily as he moved the book back to himself to begin reading again.

Looking up, she watched the others that made up their group moving around the camp.

David sat at the log across the fire pit from theirs, disassembling some of their guns and cleaning them. They had been lucky in his career before everything had fallen apart; he had originally worked at an animal shelter, but had fallen into the Boston police department a few months before, granting him access to their locker and the guns in it. They tried to use the guns as little as possible, trying to conserve as much ammunition as possible, and carrying the knowledge that sounds attracted the dead.

Emma carried her own gun, something she had gotten when she began working in bail bonds, and something she was grateful she had the foresight to obtain. The gun had saved their lives on multiple occasions.

Beside David, Phillip, along with Mulan, gave maintenance to the multiple knives they carried. Knives were in a way preferable to the guns. They were quieter, drawing much less attention, but could only take out one of the undead at once, and required them to get closer to their target, risking being bitten.

To Emma, the smell was another reason to just avoid the dead, the sensation while preferable to being bitten, was no less appealing.

Mary Margaret had it the most convenient in some ways. An avid archer who was taught by an old boyfriend when she was young, she nearly always hit her target. Her skill was surprising given the ex-school teacher's appearance, with her black pixie cut and wide green eyes, who always dressed in feminine skirts and dresses. She was able to take out her targets with ease from a distance, or even merely peircing through the skull by stabbing through the brittle bone with an arrow.

The most motherly of the group, she was stationed near Emma and Henry, going over their stores of food, determining how much of the rations they had before they would need to go on another supply run.

Glancing around, Emma spotted Aurora and Kathryn doing some of the more domestic work around the camp, trying to provide some normal stability to the camp.

It had seemed strange in a way to Emma that Kathryn had fallen back into their group, considering her history with David. They had been engaged, long before Emma had visited Storybrooke, their wedding only a couple months away, when he had met Mary Margaret, leading to the couple beginning to constantly fight before finally ending the engagement. Kathryn had left the town to attend law school soon after.

After a couple years, David had run into Kathryn again, who had become a district attorney in Boston around the time David had joined the department. Both happily married, they were civil, before becoming friends, before deciding to join a group to try to survive.

Fredrick, Kathryn's husband and a gym teacher, had been a big assert to the group, always willing to go on supply runs. He had even managed to produce a crude alarm system for them, alerting them if anything tried to enter their camp.

Emma liked the couple, even having been skeptical at first. Kathryn turned out to be genuine, getting along with Mary Margaret, and often even going out, resulting in them trying to drag Emma with them.

"Emma," a voice broke her from her musing, drawing her attention to the tall figure that stood beside her.

Lance, and old friend of Mary Margaret's, had kept in touch since she and David had left Storybrooke, having actually been in the city for a visit to them when everything happened. A fierce and honorable friend, he stuck beside them, even going with David to help Emma get to them so they could all flee the city.

"Everything okay?" she asked him, peering up at him from her spot beside Henry.

He nodded, putting her at ease. "Yeah, I was just going to go out to check the traps. I was wondering if you would be willing to help so it will get done faster."

"Yeah," she nodded. "You going now?"

"I'm about to," he responded. He glanced around the camp quickly before looking back at her. "You take the east, I'll take the west?"

She nodded. "Sure. Just give me a minute?"

Nodding, he stepped back to prepare for going out of their camp and into the forest.

Turning to look back at her son, she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Be careful?" he requested nervously.

Henry always became nervous whenever she left their camp, whether it be for supply runs or just to check the perimeter. Despite his young age, he was being forced to grow up in a world most adults couldn't handle. He was growing up much too fast for Emma's liking, having seen some of the horrors of their new world.

"I always am," she responded, leaning forward to kiss his hair. "Stay close by David and Mary Margaret, alright?"

He nodded, closing his book and going to where David was cleaning the guns, hazel eyes alight with interest. Making sure he was settled, she went back to her tent to retrieve a bag for whatever had gotten in the traps, along with sticking an extra knife in her belt beside the one she always carried on her. Making sure her gun had a full clip, she exited the tent.

Briefly considering just blowing him off, Emma rose up, walking across the camp to where Neal rested in one of the trees, keeping watch.

"Hey," she called, getting his attention. "I'm going out to check some of the traps."

Neal shrugged, looking down at her once before returning to his watch. "Okay. Your point?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she released a breath.

"The point is, me and Lance are going to be leaving the camp for a brief period," she said calmly. "Just- just keep an eye out for trouble, and don't shoot us thinking we're them."

Blowing out a hard breath when he ignored her, she turned her back, moving to enter the trees east of the camp and past the alarm system, silently cursing Neal as she moved.

If it wasn't for Henry, she knew that he wouldn't be in her life at all, but because of him, she was willing to tolerate her son's father.

Neal had been reluctant to go with them to try migrating back to Storybrooke, all because his father had happened to settle there years ago. His unwilling to go had prompted a huge fight, one where Emma accused him of letting his family issues endanger their son's life. Neal had been furious at the accusation, and planned to go his own way, but had decided to leave with her and Henry when they joined Mary Margaret and David last second.

Despite its dangers, Emma found the forest peaceful. Even after, it remained the same, few humans having touched it. She felt like she could easily get lost in it, finding her own serenity away from everything, to forget.

She found the traps closest to the camp to be empty, but expected it. Usually they had to go to some of the snares farther away, but had gotten lucky on many occasions before. She was just grateful they even had a forest to hunt and scavenge in.

Quietly walking through the brush, she checked the surrounding area, keeping an eye out for any movement.

Reaching one of the snares, she grinned triumphantly, seeing a large rabbit caught in the trap. Freeing it from the rope, she stuffed it in her bag and reset the trap, loosening the slipknot and covering it with leaves to await its next prey.

Her trip produced her with two more rabbits, both of decent size as she moved deeper in. Preparing to check the last of the traps, she heard the wet, stomach turning sound of flesh being ripped appart, as well as the wheezing groans of a walker.

Pulling one of her knives, she carefully set her bag down on some tree roots, slowly creeping to the source of the noise. Even if she could easily slip past it, killing it meant one less they would have to deal with.

Peering around a tree, she saw the walker beside a deer, ripping it apart and voraciously eating it. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she watched it for a second before its eyes caught her.

Dropping what she thought was a lung, the walker rose, releasing a raspy groan as it snapped its rotting teeth at her.

As it stumbled toward her, she took in the sunken features, rotting skin and dead gray eyes trained on her as it drew closer, red blood and bits of organ smeared over its mouth and in its teeth.

Jumping forward to meet it, she quickly drove the knife through its head, piercing the brain. The walker collapsed, falling in front of her.

She wiped her knife free of blood on its shirt as she inspected the area for any more of the dead.

Though she couldn't see or hear anything, Emma felt the uneasy feeling of being watched. Logically, she knew if it were another walker, they would have come at her, making its presence known already.

Chalking it up to paranoia, she looked mournfully down at the deer, knowing it would go to waste. No one was willing to sample any meat a walker had ripped into, meaning the deer would be left behind.

Leaving the carcasses, she walked back to the tree, wanting to get to the last snare and head back. Checking the sun, she knew night would fall within a couple hours as she began moving to the last trap.

Finding with one last stroke of luck that it had something, she placed the final rabbit in the satchel, satisfied with her haul, despite her feeling of unease persisting.

She set off on her hike back to the camp, wishing to get back, to leave the woods.

Listening for anything that could have been following her, she made it to about half way back to the camp before she heard anything, a quiet rustling alerting her to something.

Her hand going to her knife immediately, she spun around toward the noise, watching the trees.

Seeing movement, she pulled the knife, readying herself to attack just as a man broke through the trees, his hands raised in submission.

"Easy, lass," he said in an accented voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Emma took in the stranger, seeing his relaxed stance as he moved toward her as if she were a skittish animal. He was without a doubt attractive, his features handsome. His dark hair contrasted with his lightly tanned skin, with bold, expressive brows to match. The hair that decorated his jaw was dark, red hues catching in the sunlight. He had the brightest eyes Emma had ever seen, brilliant, piercing blue. His attire showed of a strong, lithe body; tight dark jeans hugging his legs and a black button up covering his torso, the top buttons undone, showing of a smattering of dark hair, only interrupted by two pendants, a skull and a dagger, around his neck. He wore a leather jacket, which when shifted, showed he was armed.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice steady.

"I'm merely scouting the area," he replied. "Seemed as though there's a camp nearby. And judging by you," he lowered a hand to gesture to her, "I was correct."

She narrowed her eyes, watching him. "How?"

"The traps," he answered easily.

"So have you been following me?" she asked suspiciously, the stranger putting her on edge. "Who even are you?"

"Killian Jones," he responded easily, giving her a small bow that would have been modest if not for his cocky grin. "At your service. And I haven't been following per say. I've been waiting to see if anyone was truely out here."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Emma watched the man, Killian, for any threatening moves. She couldn't sense and deception from him, his intentions seeming genuine, but they had run into others already with less than honorable intentions.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Survival. Same as you. I've been looking for others, for a group to possibly join."

Lowering her knife, she kept it out while simultaneously letting him know he could relax.

"Are you out here by yourself?" she asked, wanting to know if there were others.

"No," he shook his head before giving her a flirty grin, moving closer, but she still didn't feel threatened. She noticed he wore a single black stone in his right ear. "But I promise you, I have no qualms if you wish to keep me to yourself."

Snorting, she threw him a withering look. "Please. I'm not interested, buddy."

His grin grew in response, completely unashamed.

"Well, no reason we can't be friendly," he replied, unfazed by her rejection. "But what do you say, love? Will you allow me to accompany you to your camp?"

She couldn't find anything suspicious about him, even if he was a shameless flirt. Quickly thinking over her options, she knew there was little risk in taking him back with her.

She just had to figure out who was with him.

"You said you were with some others?" she asked, wanting to know who she was up against.

"Aye," he responded. "I split from them to check out the land. We set up a grid, looking for a place to temporarily camp, before I stumbled on your traps. They took the west side, and I took the east."

Unable to find a lie, she nodded in acceptance.

"I'll take you back," she decided. "But don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second."

"I would despair if you did," he smirked back.

Deciding to ere on caution, she had him walk slightly in front of her so she could watch him. His shoulders set in an easy, unconcerned stance, he calmly walked where she directed him as she watched him from behind.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, curiosity lacing his tone.

"Emma," she told him. "Emma Swan."

He nodded, a small, satisfied grin tugging at his lips.

"So, where did you start out from?" she asked, wanting to see what type of person was to be joining their group, wanting to see how far he'd traveled.

"Pigeon Cove," he responded, his tone making it clear he was hiding something, something he didn't wish to talk about. "We've been moving around a lot, and have been just trying to find someplace even for a short while."

She nodded, feeling a small pange of sympathy. She knew what it was to be lost, to have to constantly move.

"How many are with you?" she asked, trying to determine what their numbers would be.

He turned back, smirking slightly. "Afraid my attentions will be diverted elsewhere, love?"

Snapping forward, Emma pulled his head back by his dark hair, her knife at his throat.

"Let me tell you something about myself," she said in a low voice. "I have something like a superpower. I can tell when someone's lying. So I would suggest you don't do it, and answer the question."

Before he could respond, David, Mary Margaret, Lance, and two other men she didn't know but suspected were with Killian broke through the trees, looking at her holding Killian with a knife to his throat with shock on most of their faces.

"Emma," Mary Margaret gasped, her green eyes wide as she took in the scene.

One of the men, clearly the oldest of the new group, released an exasperated sigh. "Little brother, what did you do now?"

Killian looked over at him, his face pinched in annoyance. "Younger brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, here's the first chapter to my Walking Dead AU fic. Just to give everyone a heads up, especially of you're familiar with and following my other work, this will not be updated on a weekly basis, as this one is more of a side project. I will go for updating this story monthly at least, but I will finish this no matter how long it takes. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Review?


	2. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma kept quiet most of the way back to the camp, ignoring the stern looks Mary Margaret kept shooting at her, along with Killian's flirty grins.

"Don't worry, lass," the oldest of the men, Liam, reassured her easily as they were about to pass the alarm system. "Knowing Killian, whatever he did, your actions were most likely warranted."

She hid a smirk at Killian's indignant look.

Henry ran to her as soon as they stepped back in the camp, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Kid, I told you I would be back soon," she reminded him, hugging him back.

"I know, but still," he replied.

She smiled, knowing her son was safe as she held him.

Watching as David introduced Killian to the rest of the group, Liam and their brother Ian beside him, she went to deposite the rabbits she was able to find with Fredrick to clean them before going back with Henry beside the rest of the camp.

Glancing around, she saw Neal looking at the newcomers, eyeing them disdainfully, particularly Killian. She rolled her eyes, knowing she had no interest in the dark haired man.

"We've been looking for a group to join," Liam told David after the introductions, his voice carrying the same accent as Killian's. "I'm afraid Killian and I aren't very familiar with the terrain. Ian is, and we're all willing to pull our weight here if we're permitted to stay with you."

David nodded. "We could use the numbers. We're willing to take in some new members. Do you have any vehicles?"

"I have something," Ian spoke up, his American accent clashing with his brothers'. "We left it further south. We didn't know if we would find anyone, so we didn't want to bring it up yet."

Mary Margaret grinned from her spot beside David. "Perfect." She turned to look at her husband. "I was going to tell you earlier, but we should do a supply run. We have enough, but we don't know how long it will be til we can find something else."

"There's a small town nearby," Killian said, looking between the couple. "We passed by it on the way here. There should be some things you can use from there."

She nodded, satisfied. "That will work. Would any of you be willing to go on a run?"

Killian nodded. "I'll go."

"Thank you," David said, smiling gratefully.

"How many other people will you need?" Mary Margaret asked helpfully.

"Probably just one other person I think," Killian told her.

Emma's stomach sank, immediately knowing what Mary Margaret was about to do.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called.

Emma briefly considered pretending not to hear her, instead going off and either managing the weapons or doing menial tasks, but knew she would just be dragged off anyway. She turned back from where she stood with Henry, apprehension plain on her face.

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly at her. "Can you do a supply run in the morning?"

Emma refused to look at Killian, ignoring his amused, flirty expression. "Why me?"

"Cause you're the best for when it comes to getting in and out of places," Mary Margaret replied simply.

Emma looked to David for help, who merely shrugged in agreement.

Sighing, she didn't look at Killian when she answered. "Fine."

* * *

Looking around the camp in the early morning light, Emma took in the few people doing chores as she moved to Mulan and Kathryn to grab an extra clip for her gun.

Mulan held up the object before Emma could ask for it.

"Thanks," Emma replied as she took it.

Nodding, Mulan looked up at her. Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "What do you think of the new people?"

Emma shrugged, kneeling down beside them. "They're trying to survive, same as us. But I think they'll fit in for the most part."

"I got to talk to Liam a bit last night," Kathryn added. "They've been out since this started."

The women watched as others moved around, including Killian, who was pulling together what he needed for their short trip.

" _He's_  a shameless flirt," Mulan remarked, gesturing to Killian. She looked back at Emma. "I feel bad for you for this one."

Emma knew she was right, having watched Killian the previous night. He had flirted with all of the women in the camp, but was harmless, grinning when they all blew him off. She had to hold back a laugh as Liam attempted to reprimand him, to which he rolled his eyes.

Despite all of that, she felt his eyes always return to her.

He had only really backed away when Neal had decided to uncharacteristically sit close beside her, slinging an arm around her in a display that felt more possessive than affectionate to Emma.

"I can handle myself," Emma replied.

"Oh, we all know that," Kathryn chuckled.

They all grinned, the story of finding Emma holding her knife to Killian's throat having quickly traveled through the camp.

Quickly gathering what she needed, she left them, steeling herself to speak to Neal before leaving. She knew Henry would be safe, yet she always felt like she had to be sure, never completely trusting him.

"I'm about to head out," she told him as she neared where he stood, sharpening a stake for a trap.

"I thought you were already gone," he said, not taking his eyes off the knife scrapping at the wood. "Though I don't really like you going off with that pretty boy."

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief. "I'm going out to do a run, not go on a date. I was going to ask you to keep an eye on Henry."

Neal finally looked up at her, his eyes sharp. "You know I can take care of my own son, especially when you're going off with some guy who keeps checking you out."

Emma bit back a retort, knowing it would just start a fight. "Look, just watch him until I'm back, okay?"

She turned on her heel before he could respond, seeing David and Mary Margaret had heard the entire conversation. They both nodded, silently telling her they would watch over her son. She nodded back gratefully, trusting them more than her own son's father.

Knowing she could no longer put it off, she walked over to where Killian was with his brothers, his eyes following her as she neared.

"You ready, Swan?" he asked as he stepped toward her.

"Lead the way," she nodded

She followed closely behind him to the southern edge of camp, moving through the trees toward wherever the brothers had left their car.

She noticed immediately how he had fallen back slightly, walking beside her instead of in front of her.

It had taken her by surprise with the ease he did it, clearly not worried about watching her. Though he was still leading them, he was treating her as an equal, instead of walking ahead of her, something she was used to with Neal.

They were mostly quiet as they trekked through the forest, listening for any walkers nearby.

Despite herself, Emma found Killian's company easy. He knew when to focus, alert to any sounds that would indicate danger. She found herself feeling both completely uneasy and relaxed around him, something that scared her.

Breaking through a small group of trees, they reached a large dark gray Jeep, both exhaling that it was still there. Killian unlocked it, allowing them to climb in before he turned the key.

"I know it wasn't the smartest decision to leave it here over night, but we weren't about to retrieve it in the night," he told her as he turned the vehicle around.

She shrugged, understanding his reasoning. "It's stupid to go out at night."

His eyes flashed to her briefly before turning back to the road. "It sounds like you know that from experiance."

Sighing, she nodded. "Once. Some of the people decided to go out in the middle of the night. They came across a small herd, and they were slaughtered. We had to grab what we could and leave."

He nodded solemnly. "Aye. My brothers and I learned quickly to be careful. We've had a few close calls."

"So it's just been you and your brothers so far?" she asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Aye," he confirmed as he pulled onto the main road. "Since all of this started, at least."

She quirked her brow curiously, but he didn't elaborate.

"I know that you were only with a couple of people when this all started," he redirected.

As she looked at him sharply, wondering how he knew, he shrugged.

"You're somewhat of an open book," he said by way of exlaination. "You've been alone most of your life, and have very few people who you trust. You care about your son above all else, and you tolerate your boyfriend, which I'm guessing is for your son's sake."

Emma felt the breath leave her lungs, knowing that even if she denied it, he was right.

"Open book, love," he said, something akin to understanding in his voice.

"Well what about you, then?" she challenged. "Since you seem to know so much about me."

He gave her a rueful smile. "My mother died when I was very young, and a couple of years after, my father left me and Liam."

Her eyes wide, she looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry."

His eyes softened when he glanced back at her. "It's alright, love."

She was silent, not wanting to make him speak anymore on the subject. She knew the pain of growing up an orphan.

She also noticed that the youngest brother, Ian, was absent from his story.

Soon after he pulled them into a street leading into the tiny harbor town, stopping the car beside one of the abandoned shops. Reaching back, he pulled a couple of packs from behind and handed one to her.

"Come along, Swan," he said as he climbed out of the car.

Following him out, she slung the pack over her back, stepping out into the briny air.

Killian and his brothers were right about the town, finding everything they needed, even returning to the jeep to make a second trip. They worked together easily, surprising Emma.

Having decided to check the docks, they walked by the boats, looking for anything useful.

Emma watched as Killian crouched down, picking up a shining steel hook from a pile of rigging.

"Seriously?" she asked, her brow raised. "A hook?"

He looked up at her, squinting in the sunlight. "You've never been on a ship before, have you?"

"No," she responded, looking up as she heard staggering footsteps and raspy groans approaching.

Three walkers stumbled forward, their flat dead eyes trained on Emma and Killian.

Emma pulled her knife as Killian stood up beside her, the hook in hand.

As the first walker neared, he jumped forward to take it, plunging the steel through its cranium. As the walker fell, Emma lunged to get the second one, quickly dispatching it with her knife as Killian swung the hook at the last one.

The walker's head snapped back, staggering before it came at him again. He quickly pulled his own knife, sinking it in the walker's head.

She saw him looking at the hook after, happily admiring it before wiping it and his knife clean and hiding them away on him.

"I don't mean to alarm you Emma, but I do think we make quite the team," he said as a bright smile curled his lips.

Chuckling slightly, she returned his smile.

They took in the last of what they were able to scavenge, including a copy of  _Aesop's Fables_  for Henry, sitting on a bench beside the docked boats. Despite their situation, she felt herself relax slightly, the cool breeze and sound of the tide soothing.

"My brother and I were on our own after our father left," Killian said quietly.

Emma looked up at him, startled, realizing he was telling her more of his past despite his previous reluctance.

"It was hard, but we managed, and we stayed together," he said, his fondness for Liam clear. "As soon as we became of age, we joined the Navy. We made it and were able to make something of ourselves.

"Then we received a call from our father about a month before all of this began," he said, his tone turning bitter as he waved his hand dismissively. "Turns out the bastard had left Ireland completely. He had fallen ill, and he suddenly wished to make ammends with us. Liam was willing to go to hear him out, to see why he did what he did, but I didn't want anything to do with him. We argued, and Liam won, so we came here to hear him out.

"When we saw him, we found out he had another son," he continued. "Apparently he felt remorse for leaving us, so instead of looking for the children he abandoned, he named his new son after them, Liam Killian Jones. He never even knew of us until Brennan was on his death bed.

"Apparently he couldn't handle Liam and I after our mother died, and he had done something, so he fled the country. We were furious, as well as Ian, who knew nothing of our father's past.

"Brennan died a couple days after," he said, his tone turning grim. "This was maybe a couple of days before the first reports of what was happening. We weren't prepared at all. We were all in the room with him with the doctors while they were calling the time of death when he began moving. Before we knew what was happening, our father was moving, trying to grab onto anyone he could, but he wasn't alive. He bit one of the doctors before he was put down."

Emma felt a sharp pang of sympathy for him, knowing that his past was filled with as much pain as her own. She couldn't fathom how a father had left his sons like Brennan did, just to save himself.

She noticed his story filled in the blanks for the brothers, providing the answers for Ian's different accent and clear age difference.

"The one good thing about all of that was that we have another brother," Killian said, trying to lighten the melancholy atmosphere. "He fell right in with Liam and I."

Offering him a small smile, she nodded before her curiousity got the better of her. "What did your father die of?"

"Heart failure," he answered simply. "I know what you're wondering, if he died by whatever made all of this happen in the first place." He turned his eyes on her, his expression suddenly grave. "We may not have joined another group before, but we have seen others die when we were getting out. They all turned unless something affected the brain. If the brain isn't effected, everyone that dies, turns."

Feeling like her body was submerged in ice, she watched as his face softened, turning apologetic as he looked at her surely lost and fearful expression. They hadn't known, assuming the only way to turn was to be bitten. The new knowledge, that she could very well turn out like one of those things even if she wasn't bitten, terrified her.

"I'm sorry, Swan," he said quietly, his voice sincere.

She nodded, tearing her gaze away from his and back to her pack as she stood. "We better head back. We got everything we could, it will last us for a while."

* * *

Emma kept Henry close to her as they sat around the fire with the rest of their camp, taking part in having a portion of the spoils she and Killian had brought back.

She noticed the brothers had fallen in easily with the group, chatting with those around them.

Much to her amusement, she saw David casting small distrustful looks toward Killian, all because of her introduction to him.

Glancing down toward Henry, she felt her chest warm as she saw him laughing from beside Mary Margaret. She was insanely grateful for what friends she did have, knowing they looked out for Henry, that he had a family, even with the life they were forced to live.

Mary Margaret turned away from Henry apologetically to speak to David.

"I need to go check the perimeter to make sure nothing can get through," she told him, reaching toward her bow and quiver.

"I can go," Phillip offered from across the fire with Aurora. "I needed to get something from our tent anyway."

Mary Margaret nodded gratefully as she settled back down, David slinging his arm around her.

After quickly kissing Aurora, Phillip got up and left, disappearing from the fires light and into the shadows of the trees.

Noticing Henry getting drowsy, Emma placed her arm around him, drawing him further into her side, where he leaned his head against her shoulder as he fought sleep.

She ignored Neal watching them a short distance away as her eyes traveled over the people around them, seeing most everyone enjoying themselves. Though they knew they had to remain quiet, they talked in low voices, multiple conversations being passed around the small camp.

Her eyes briefly paused on Killian, noticing he wasn't conversing like his brothers, instead dazing softly at her and Henry, a small smile playing at his lips.

Hearing a scream coming from the trees, her head snapped up, everyone looking to the forest, recognizing Phillip's scream, closely followed by raspy breaths and groans.

As the first of the walkers broke through, they clawed at the nearest people, teeth gnashing as more followed.

Emma jumped up, knowing her knife was pointless, and pulled her gun.

She pulled Henry beside her before firing at the first walker's head, forming a protective barrier around him with Mary Margaret and David.

Shouts, screams, and gunshots filled the air as chaos surrounded them, the ground becoming littered with blood and fallen walkers.

After shooting one walker through the head, Emma didn't notice one of the others nearing her side until it was a few feet away. Just as she went to push it away from her, a bullet went through its head, bits of blood, brain, and bone flying out of the hole.

Eyes wide, she glanced over, seeing Killian looking towards her and quickly nodding before aiming his pistol to fire at another walker.

Emma continued to fire at walkers, only pausing when she heard Kathryn's scream before it was abruptly cut off.

Quickly turning, she saw a walker sinking its teeth into Kathryn's throat, ripping out a mouthful of flesh. Blood poured from the wound, darkening her shirt. Emma fired at the walker as Katryn fell down, her body still.

She continued to fire off at the dead, dropping them and moving onto the next before Lance took out the final one just as it broke through the trees.

Catching her breath, Emma saw some of the bodies of the people she knew laying amongst the fallen walkers. Her chest felt heavy, seeing Fredrick lying near Kathryn with part of his neck and shoulder torn apart. She glanced around, seeing more dead, and knowing that Phillip was amongst them.

She looked back at Henry, pulling his pale trembling form to her and hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly, gentle as to try to calm him. "Henry, are you hurt?"

He nodded stiffly as he clutched her tight. His voice was shaking as he hugged her back tightly. "I'm not hurt."

Knowing he was terrified, she continued to hold him, nodding at David once to let him know they were okay.

"We're going to take care of our dead and leave in the morning," he announced to the entire camp. "We're no longer safe here."

"Then why the hell don't we leave here right now?" Neal asked, irritated.

"We have to take care of our dead," Mary Margaret replied, leaving no room for argument. "We can't just leave them out here to rot. That isn't right."

Huffing, he turned away, moving to the tent Emma and Henry shared with him.

"We'll be okay," Emma whispered to Henry. "We're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna be okay."

He nodded into her stomach, still scared.

She felt herself physically hurt knowing her son was so terrified, wanting to do anything to chase away his fear and keep him safe.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aurora glaring at Mary Margaret, pure fury and hatred in her eyes, but the brunette remained silent, instead turning on her heel and walking away.

"Go take care of Henry," Mary Margaret said quietly. "We'll handle things out here, Emma."

"You sure?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Take care of your son, Emma. We've got this."

Slowly, Emma nodded, glancing once more around the camp before meeting Killian's eyes.

He silently asked her if she and Henry were alright, worry in his eyes as he looked back at the boy. She nodded in reassurance, telling him they were alright and noticing his relief before turning away to go back to the tent.

She didn't know why she felt a connection with Killian, even if he annoyed her, or why he seemed to want to look out for her. She wondered if it was because they both knew what it was like to be abandoned and alone.

She led Henry back to their tent, closing the flap behind them and finding Neal was hastily throwing their stuff together to leave.

"We should leave here tonight," he said unhappily, not looking at her. "It's idiotic to stay here."

"And it would be even worse if we left now in the night," she argued. "Everyone is on alert now."

"And just wait for more of those things to come?" he persisted.

Closing her eyes, Emma forced herself to remain calm for Henry's sake. "If you want to go, then go. I'm going to make sure Henry is safe and leave with the group in the morning."

Neal huffed in annoyance, realizing she wasn't going to give in. He turned his back and went to his cot, drawing the blankets over him, blocking her completely.

Huffing slightly, she moved her focus away from Neal to Henry.

"C'mon, kid," she said quietly, guiding him to his own makeshift bed.

Henry hesitated, looking nervously at her.

She nodded in understanding, going to her own bed and scooting over to make room for him. He snuggled into her side, finally relaxing.

"Henry, go in your own bed," Neal said, not even turning as he adressed their son. "You're ten. You shouldn't be going to your mom when you're scared."

Angered, Emma glared at him, her tone sharp. "He's fine. In case you didn't see what happened out there not even an hour ago, he has a good reason to be shaken up."

Clearly annoyed, he didn't say anything else.

She was grateful he didn't, not wanting to fight with him again.

After a while, Henry fell asleep, but she was wide awake. She listened to the sounds of everyone outside clearing the camp of the dead, knowing sleep would evade her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	3. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma pulled her car up beside David's truck, turning off the engine and climbing out. Glancing around, she could smell the brine of the ocean even through the trees of the thick forest. She knew they would have to move again within a few days, but the area would make due until then.

Henry went beside her to grab his bag out of the back of the car to help set up, already used to the routine.

"Hold on, kid," she said, stopping his movements. "We need to check out the area first."

His eyes lit up, eager. "Can I go with you? I can help."

"No," Neal immediately said, coming up beside them to pull a tent. "You're staying in the car until there's an all clear. Don't argue."

He walked away before either Emma or Henry could respond, going into the forest.

Sighing, Emma rested her hand on her son's shoulder as she saw his crestfallen expression.

"Hey," she said soothingly. "Why don't you go by Ian? He said he would stay behind to keep you company with David."

He nodded, clearly put out.

Biting her lip, she crouched down in front of him, her eyes level with his. "Hey, why don't we start some lessons later tonight? I think it's time that would started learning how to handle these weapons."

She smiled as she saw his eyes lighten in excitement.

"Alright," he responded. He suddenly looked at her curiously. "Do you think Mary Margaret would let me shoot her bow?"

Chuckling, she shook her head. "I don't know, kid. You'll have to ask her to teach you with that one."

He nodded, leaving her side to go to where the group of men donning black leather jackets stood, gathering their weapons. They all greeted Henry as she sidled up next to them, making the boy beam widely.

"Ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked from beside her, her bow and quiver slung across her chest.

Quickly grabbing her knife and gun, Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Seeming to read her, Mary Margaret soothingly placed her hand on her arm. "Don't worry, Emma. Henry will be safe with Ian and David. They'll keep him safe."

"I know," Emma said quickly. She released a heavy breath. "It's just that..."

"You worry," Mary Margaret finished. "Emma, you're his mother. It's your job to worry about him. But you've done good. Especially considering everything that has happened."

Emma nodded, knowing she was talking about more than just the apocalypse.

"You know, Henry wants you to teach him how to shoot a bow," she said in a lighter tone as they began walking towards the group meant to scout the area.

Mary Margaret smiled widely. "I'll be happy to teach him. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "You know I'm all for Henry learning to fight."

Careful as not to make it obvious, Mary Margaret snuck a furtive glance at Neal where he waited by the rest of their party.

"Neal hasn't started teaching him yet?" she asked.

Emma snorted in response. "Nope. He keeps telling Henry he wants him to grow up, but he's not doing anything to help him, either."

Mary Margaret blew out a hard breath, showing her displeasure.

Emma knew not to continue the subject, knowing of both Mary Margaret and David's less than pleasant feelings towards Neal.

Lance looked up as they joined the rest of the group, quickly making sure everyone was there before speaking.

"We'll go in groups of two in each directions to scope it out," he said. "I already filled in the Jones brothers how we do this, so I won't bore you with the details. Liam and Killian will take the north, Emma and Mulan take the east, Mary Margaret and Aurora to the South, and me and Neal will take the west."

Emma noticed the slight displeasure in his tone at the end. It was common knowledge around the camp that none of them really liked being paired with Neal.

Glancing around the group, she caught the angry glint in Aurora's eye, putting her on edge.

"Be careful," she whispered to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret glanced at her, her brow pinched. "I always am, Emma. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Sighing, Emma nodded once before going with Mulan to scout the forest.

* * *

Ready to go back and set up her cot to just relax, Emma trudged beside Mulan, happy to find their area clear.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" she asked Mulan as she stepped over a log.

The other woman shrugged. "I'm guessing a couple days at most. I mean we're far enough away to not have to worry about walkers from the last camp, but it's wise to keep moving."

Emma nodded. "How's Aurora?"

Mulan sighed, keeping her eyes ahead to watch the area. "She's in mourning. She's just lost the love of her life."

Emma was silent for a moment, sympathetic toward the other woman. She glanced over at Mulan.

"How're you doing?" she asked, knowing she and Phillip had been close.

Mulan was quiet before she finally spoke. "It's hard. I know we lost plenty of people before when we served together overseas, but this is harder."

Nodding in understanding, Emma continued to watch the area, noticing they were nearing Mary Margaret and Aurora's territory. They both started at the sudden sounds of fighting, glancing at each other before running towards the noise.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Mary Margaret with her lip split, her bow drawn and pointed at Aurora, who help her knife at the ready. Both of them were dirty, their clothes stained, with a couple loose leaves stuck in Aurora's auburn hair.

"Stop!" Mulan commanded, ready to jump in if the women began fighting again.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked.

"It's her fault," Aurora exclaimed angerly. "If it weren't for her, Phillip would still be alive! She should have died, not him!"

Mary Margaret shook her head sadly. "Aurora, I'm sorry about that. I really am. But none of us could have known what was gonna happen, and we can't change anything."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Aurora shouted. "Sorry isn't gonna bring him back!"

"Trying to kill Mary Margaret won't bring him back either," Mulan said, trying to get Aurora to stand down. "This won't change anything."

Aurora turned her wide blue eyes on Mulan, hesitating only a moment before tucking her knife away.

Both Emma and Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief as the latter relaxed her bow.

"You guys go ahead back," Emma told Mulan and Aurora. "What ever is left, me and Mary Margaret can take care of it."

Mulan quickly nodded in thanks, lightly touching Aurora's shoulder to steer her away. The other woman stood her ground for only a second before allowing her to lead her away back to the camp.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Emma rounded on Mary Margaret, concern taking over once the threat was gone.

"What happened?" she asked.

Placing her arrow back within her quiver, Mary Margaret sighed mournfully. "Aurora blames me for Phillip dying, so she wants me dead. She was quiet and cold the whole time we were checking the area, but I just thought that she didn't want to talk and was depressed because she just lost Phillip. As soon as we came here, she just attacked."

Emma nodded. "Did she hurt you at all?"

"No, she didn't," Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'm fine. Look, let's just head back for now?"

Checking her over to be sure she was okay, Emma nodded. "Yeah, okay. Um, just maybe be sure to keep your distance from Aurora for a while."

Mary Margaret threw her a derisive look. "Really?"

"Just saying," Emma replied with a shrug.

Giving her a small smile, Mary Margaret nodded as she moved to lead them back to their camp.

They were the last to have arrived back at the camp, seeing those that had returned and stayed had already began setting up. Mary Margaret immediately went to David as Emma went to Henry, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Hey kid," she said from her spot beside him.

"Hey," he greeted in return. He looked up at her, his eyes worried. "Did something happen? You came back with Mary Margaret instead of Mulan."

Sighing, she glanced back at the group, seeing Aurora off by herself, a noticeable distance between her and Mary Margaret.

"Aurora blames Mary Margaret for Phillip's death," Emma told him quietly.

"Why?" Henry asked. "He was killed by a walker. That's not Mary Margaret's fault."

"I know, but she feels like if Mary Margaret had gone to check the lines instead, he would still be alive," she explained.

Henry looked worriedly toward Mary Margaret.

"Hey, Mary Margaret will be okay," Emma promised. "You know you don't need to worry about her."

Knowing she was right, he nodded confidently.

"Emma?" David called, drawing her attention. "Mind going on a run?"

"Duty calls," she muttered, hugging Henry.

* * *

Killian couldn't help himself as he glanced at the woman in the rear view mirror, unable to help but feel sympathy for her. He didn't blame Emma and David insisting that Mary Margaret join Emma and him on their run, especially because of one of the other members of the group being intent on murder.

They were all quiet on the way as the Jeep moved easily along the road to the nearest town, wanting to get their task done. He knew if it were just him with Emma, he would have enjoyed nettling her, but didn't want to cause her or Mary Margaret more stress.

He had instantly taken a liking to Emma despite her tough exterior, but knew to back off when he found out about Neal. He didn't like the other man and didn't think him good enough, but he knew without a doubt Emma could handle herself. Despite her choice in partner, he respected her.

"Did either of you receive a list of what it is we're looking for?" he asked them as they neared the small town.

"I've got it," Mary Margaret responded from the back, her bow resing across her lap.

"It's just basics," Emma said, her eyes trained out of the windshield. "Quick get in, get out."

He nodded, silence falling back over them.

The town they pulled into was small, but would do for what they needed. He killed the engine, all of them quickly leaving the Jeep.

"Come on," Mary Margaret said, clearly wanting to get to work.

She took off to lead, Emma quickly following her. He quickly moved after them, taking the rear.

Killian found that working with Emma was easy, that she was efficient in what she did, and saw that Mary Margaret was much the same. Both women, despite their different personalities, knew how to do their jobs to survive.

Because of Mary Margaret's presence, he knew he couldn't speak as freely with Emma, that he couldn't see what was hidden behind her walls. He may have not have been able to flirt as freely with her or think of her as anything more than a potential ally and friend, but he wanted to know her.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly happened earlier when we were clearing the area?" he asked curiously once they cleaned out a couple places for supplies.

Mary Margaret sighed heavily, suddenly looking very tired. "Aurora blames me for her fiancé dying, so she decided to try to kill me for revenge."

Quirking his brow curiously, he looked between her and Emma. "But there was no way of knowing that there were walkers trying to break through. It's no one's fault."

"We know that, but Aurora still blames her," Emma said, her voice not unkind.

Shaking his head, he sighed. He could understand being angry about losing a partner, the love of someone's life, but to make an attempt on someone not responsible he couldn't fathom.

"Mulan should be able to talk her down," Mary Margaret added.

"You know how Aurora is though," Emma replied. "She doesn't know when to quit."

Killian could see through the false bravado as Mary Margaret nodded.

"Well, let's hope," she said.

He could tell Emma didn't buy it either as she nodded, moving to continue looking for supplies.

Finding enough supplies to last them for a couple weeks, he moved beside them as they peeked through the abandoned businesses, looking for anything to be of use.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go check something out," Mary Margaret said, gesturing behind her.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Emma asked her, already shifting directions to accompany her.

The brunette quickly shook her head. "No, no. I'll be fine. You guys go ahead."

Nodding, Emma watched her turn around, going toward the town's drugstore.

"Where to, Swan?" Killian asked her, letting her decide on where to do.

He bit back a grin when he saw her roll her eyes.

She led him to the small bookstore, ignoring the curious quirk of his brow.

Despite his longing to pour over the various volumes that lined the selves, he stood where he could easily keep watch or assist Emma if she needed help.

Hearing a small sound of triumph, he looked back to see Emma with a gentle smile curling her lips as she held a blue book. As she put it back in her pack, he caught  _The Blue Fairy Book_  etched in an elegant scroll across the cover. He raised his brow curiously at another book of fairy tales, but didn't comment.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as she walked back toward him.

She nodded. "Yeah."

They both tensed as they stepped back out into the sunlit street, seeing a figure running toward them.

"Emma?" Mulan's voice shouted. "Where's Mary Margaret?"

Senses on alert, they both tensed. "She went on her own to the drugstore. What's wrong?"

"Aurora snuck off after you guys left," Mulan quickly explained. "I found her car near the Jeep."

As soon as the words left her, two loud shots filled the air, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Dread taking over, they turned, sprinting toward the noise.

They reached where the noises came from, panic taking over when they heard the raspy groans. Turning the corner, they saw both of the woman looking toward what looked like a bar, its large front window shattered with at least thirty walkers falling from the opening.

"Shit," Emma muttered, drawing her gun.

Killian drew his own gun, knowing trying to be quiet would be pointless.

Mary Margaret and Aurora ran back toward them, intent on forming a group for them to take out what walkers they could so that they could leave.

More guns came out as the walkers decended, loud shots ringing through the air as they fired off, decomposing bodies falling only to be replaced with more.

"We have to get back," Mulan yelled over the groans. "There's too many!"

Carefully, Killian stepped back, staying aware of the walkers before him, as well as any that could surround them. He followed shortly behind Emma and Mary Margaret, helping to cover them.

They couldn't help turning back to look as a scream pierced the air, rising above the rattling groans.

They saw Aurora had been caught by one of the walkers just in time to witness the dead sink it's teeth into her, ripping some of the flesh from her face. Another walker reached her, biting down into her shoulder and making blood pour from the wound as more began to swarm around her.

Loath as the idea was to leave someone behind, Killian knew there was no way to help her, that she was beyond saving.

"We have to go," he shouted. "We can't save her."

They had to tug on Mulan slightly, who looked like she was ready to run back to try to get Aurora, as some of the walkers seemed to remember their presence, drawn to the live bodies.

Shooting a couple more of the walkers, they were able to finally make it back to the car, all of them jumping into the Jeep and forgoing the other cars.

"Drive!" Emma yelled as she looked out the back window, seeing the walkers beginning to near them.

Killian jammed the key into the ignition and turned, the car roaring to life as he stepped on the gas and shot them forward, away from the town and to the safety of the road shrouded in forest.

* * *

Emma slumped against the Jeep as she exited with the others when they made it back to camp at dusk. She was exhausted, mentally as well as physically.

Despite what Aurora had been trying to do, she didn't want her dead. She knew in reality, it was Aurora's own fault, but couldn't help being sorry to see her go.

Pushing herself off the body of the car, she moved to join the camp along with her group from the town, immediately noticing the chaos. She felt her body tense, suddenly awake, readying herself for an attack.

She caught the nervous looks of some of the people, how they looked scared that she was there. Neal didn't even look at her.

"What's going on?" she asked, her nerves beginning to get the better of her.

David met her gaze, his usually calm blue eyes enraged.

"When Aurora went missing, we split up to scour the woods," David told her. "We didn't know she had followed you guys into the town."

She noticed him throw a furious glance Neal's way, noticing the complete absence of her son.

"I took Henry with me to look," Neal said. "I don't know what the hell happened, cause I told him to stay in one spot while I checked down a ravine."

"What happened?" Emma demanded, fury beginning to seep into her own voice. "Where's Henry?"

Her eyes were trained on Neal, not seeing the uneasy expressions Mary Margaret, Killian, and Mulan wore, as well as the sympathetic looks of the others.

"We don't know," David answered. "Henry's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	4. Desperate Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Enraged, Emma felt her blood boil.

"You lost him?" she asked, barely containing herself. "Out here?"

Neal's head snapped to her, his expression angry. "I left him in one spot while I went down. When I got back, he was just gone. There were no walkers or anything, he was just gone. Besides, don't act like you're the only one that's mad and worried about him."

Her temper flaring, fought to keep from screaming at him, knowing it could possibly attract the dead. "Did you even look for him after he was gone? And how do you know that it wasn't a walker? He doesn't even know how to fight, because you haven't taught him how to defend himself."

"So this is my fault?" he yelled.

Expelling a hard breath, Emma closed her eyes, willing herself not to go up to him and hit him. "Maybe if you hadn't have left him  _alone in the forest with walkers running around_ , he wouldn't be missing right now."

Quickly stepping between them, Mary Margaret raised her hands to try to defuse them. "Arguing won't solve anything. It's not helping us find Henry." She looked back at David. "Have you been to where Henry disappeared?"

"Yeah, but we didn't find anything," David said, still keeping his own anger under control. "We can go back. You're the best at tracking, so you might be able to find something."

She readjusted her bow on her shoulder. "Then lead the way."

As David turned to lead them back to the forest, with Mary Margaret right behind him, Emma quickly checked her gun and knife, knowing she had enough rounds left. She quickly followed them, Killian, Liam, and Ian behind her as the other's stayed behind in case Henry came back.

Being away from Neal, she felt her anger abating as fear took over. Henry was alone, and had no way of defending himself. No one knew where he was, or why he had even gone. She wanted to call out to him, praying he would answer, but knew that it would only likely draw walkers near her or him.

Guilt washed over her, knowing if she hadn't had left to go on a run, Henry would likely be sitting with everyone back at the camp by a fire, reading one of his fairy tale books. If she hadn't have gone, she could have stayed with him, keeping him safe.

She felt like a complete failure as a mother.

She started when she felt Mary Margaret's reassuring hand on hers.

"We'll find him," she promised in a confident voice. "You and Henry are a part of our family, and we always find each other."

Offering her a weak smile, Emma nodded.

"If the lad's anything like his mother, he's gonna be fine," Killian said, coming closer to them.

"And with any luck, he hasn't taken after his father," Liam added, clearly trying to put her at ease.

She released a small chuckle in response.

The sun had almost completely set by the time they got to where Neal had been with Henry, light barely peeking through the break in the trees.

Instantly taking interest, Mary Margaret crouched down, her hand lightly brushing the earth.

"This is where they were originally," she muttered, standing to examine more of the prints.

Her brow pinched as she moved, seeing more prints. Emma moved beside her, seeing the multiple prints herself.

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret said, looking at an area where the earth had shifted. She looked up, her green eyes wide in anticipation and voice tight. "There's multiple tracks here, and what looks like almost a fight or struggle before the tracks lead back that way."

She pointed to the northwest, where Emma saw the tracks leading.

"What are you saying?" Ian asked uneasily.

Mary Margaret looked directly at Emma. "Henry was taken by people."

"Hold on," David said. "You mean that someone came by and kidnapped Henry?"

"A few people," Mary Margaret confirmed as she stood up.

Emma closed her eyes, willing herself to remain calm.

"Then he's still alive," David replied, looking back at Emma. "If someone went to this effort to take him, they won't kill him."

"You don't know that," Emma whispered, remembering many cases David had worked where victims kidnapped, especially children, had been killed by their captors.

She remembered the general rule of before; after seventy-two hours they were looking for a body more than a live victim. She didn't even want to think of what Henry's odds were in the woods at night with walkers roaming everywhere.

"If he's with others for now, he's likely safe," Mary Margaret said, trying to sooth her.

David shook his head apologetically. "And it's too dark to track him."

Eyes wide, Emma stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"If we all go out tonight, we'll likely just be shooting each other in the dark," Liam said in a quiet voice.

Sighing, David rubbed his eyes. "We can't look for Henry tonight. I'm sorry, Emma."

"So we just leave him alone for the night and hope he's still alive in the morning?" she asked in disbelief.

"That may be our only choice," Mary Margaret whispered.

Emma blinked, wanting to scream. She shook off David's comforting hand when he rested it in her shoulder, quickly striding away from the group to return to the camp.

She heard the others follow closely behind her, none of them approaching her.

They didn't meet any walkers on the way, giving them a straight shot with no stops. She wished something would have come their way, something to give her the excuse to take out her anger.

She didn't care if David was right, only that her son was missing and alone.

* * *

Emma stared at the dancing flames of the fire, unable to sleep like most of the other's.

Lance had gone to check the perimeter, leaving her alone by the fire.

She didn't even go into the tent she and Henry shared with Neal, unable to even look at the man, much less be near him.

"Swan," she heard whispered, whipping her head around to see Killian standing behind her.

He was completely dressed, wearing his leather jacket and armed. He quickly motioned for her to come to him.

"What?" she more demanded than asked.

"Let's go find your boy," he said.

Suddenly finding herself feeling hopeful, she quickly rose, following him to the Jeep where they kept some of the weapons and supplies to restock on ammo and grab some flashlights.

Making sure the coast was clear, they maneuvered around the alarm systems, taking off back into the dark forest.

They waited until they were a good distance away before turning on their lights, remembering the path to where Henry had disappeared.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked him.

He glanced at her once, his blue eyes bright even in the dark, before answering. "Because I can see how much it's hurting you that Henry is gone. It's killing you to not be looking for him. Plus let's just say I can almost empathize with him right now."

Quickly remembering how he had told her he had been abandoned as a child, she nodded, her throat tight. "Thank you."

He nodded, continuing to the spot and keeping watch for walkers.

Arriving back at the site, Emma examined the ground, seeing the tracks. Her eyes scammed the ground, seeing where the prints led to before following the trail.

"Swan, you're son's strong," Killian said, sensing her anxiety growing. "That much I do know. He's gonna be fine, and we'll get him back."

Her throat tight, she nodded, trying to block the images of Henry in danger, scared, or dying from her mind.

"He doesn't know how to fight," she told him in a low, strained voice. "Neal hasn't taught him to."

"But he's smart," he countered. "You know he's gonna be fine until we can get to him."

"I sure hope so," she muttered quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Killian questioned after a while.

Suddenly nervous, she hesitantly nodded.

He looked over at her, his brow pinched as if she was a complicated puzzle he couldn't figure out. "I've been trying to figure it out, but why are you with Neal? He seems like a right bastard, and you tolerate him at best."

Sighing, she shook her head. "I never knew my parents, I was just abandoned on the side of the road a couple days after I was born. I grew up in the system, and ran away just before my seventeenth birthday. I met Neal soon after that. He was older than me, but he was the first person to actually care about me. We got by by committing petty thefts, but it wasn't bad. We had talked about making a home somewhere. I really thought we were in love.

"One day we found a wanted poster of him because he had stolen some watches a while back. He wanted to leave, go to Canada, and because I loved him, I wanted to help him. So, I went to pick up the watches where he left them so we could fence them. I gave them to him, and we split up so he could get rid of them.

"The cops were waiting when I got to the rendezvous place," she said simply. "An 'anonymous tip' was given, so they were waiting. Because I was underage, I was sentenced to spend eleven months in jail. About a month in, I found out I was pregnant.

"I was going to give him up," she whispered. "I wasn't ready to be a mother. I gave birth cuffed to a bed at seventeen. I don't know what it was, but just the second I heard him, something just changed. I knew I still wasn't ready to be a mother, but I wanted to be. I couldn't give him up."

Despite feeling herself getting emotional, she found herself smiling at the memories of her son as a baby.

"He was placed in Storybrooke for the time being until I could get out," she continued. "I've actually kept in contact with the woman who was his foster mother over the years. But that's actually how I met Mary Margaret and David. I moved with them to Boston, and started a life with Henry there. It was hard, but things were really, really good."

She swallowed before glancing at him and continuing. "One day, when Henry was about four, we were having a normal day at home when someone came to the door. Henry was at that stage where he thought he was a big boy and could answer the door. He got there before I could, and when I finally did get there, I saw Neal staring down at Henry in shock.

"He ignored me when I asked what he was doing there, and asked Henry how old he was. Henry didn't know any better, and told him, and Neal figured it out pretty fast. Apparently he had come to try to patch things up even though it had been years, but it quickly turned into almost a fight because he was mad that he never knew about Henry."

"But he left, and you had no way of even telling him," Killian interjected. "That's not your fault."

She gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"For Henry, Neal decided to stay around," she told him. "Honestly, it was far from ideal. It was completely different from before. Henry had started asking me why he didn't have a dad before, so I thought that he would have that at least if I got back together with Neal. Neither me or Neal were happy, but we stayed together for Henry. He became really possessive, too. Like it used to be whenever I was around David, Neal would always pick a fight. It was years before he stopped trying to push David away.

"I tried to hide as much of the fighting as I could from Henry, but of course, there were a lot of times he saw or heard us. I tried to hide it because I wanted Henry to have an actual family. I know he had me, and Mary Margaret and David, but I wanted him to have a normal family.

"Now, I really regret letting Neal come back into our lives like that."

She paused, feeling completely exposed. Mary Margaret and David knew of all of her past and trouble with Neal having witnessed most of it, but it was different with Killan, almost as if she were baring her soul to him.

Emma didn't know if it was her fear for Henry or that she somehow inexplicably knew she could trust Killian, whatever the strange bond that their relationship was, but she found herself wanting to tell him about the books.

"That's why I give Henry the books," she said, feeling her voice wavering and her eyes watering. "The fairy tales. He had to grow up too fast, and now with how everything's fallen apart, I want him to keep something of his childhood a little longer. I want him to keep some of his innocence in this world, to still have some hope left."

She started slightly when she felt a brush against her hand, looking up to see Killian looking at her with soft eyes.

"You just wanted to give him his best chance," he replied. "You're a good mother, Swan. You did everything you could to give him a normal, happy life. No one can fault you for that."

Giving him a slightly watery smile, she nodded. "Thanks for listening."

He nodded. "Of course, love."

He suddenly hesitated, unsure. "This may be forward, but after we find him, I'd be more than happy to teach him to defend himself. I have training, and I could probably even get my brothers to help."

Stunned, she stared at him, feeling her breath leave her lungs. "You'd do that?"

"Aye," he nodded.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

He offered her a warm smile in return. "Let's just focus on getting him back, shall we?"

"Yeah," she agreed, wiping at some of the moisture under her eyes, feeling lighter.

They easily moved together through the trees, following the tracks toward where Henry had been taken.

Emma thought it was easy between the two of them, that they did work well together. She found that despite his tendency for flirting, Killian was easy to be around, his presence relaxing her, yet she still felt slightly on edge beside him.

Despite that, she knew she owed him for being the one to actually propose they search for Henry and offering her his help.

She wondered if the people at camp knew they had left because most had been asleep.

Glancing up, she saw very faint traces of light coming though the canopy of the trees, realizing dawn was approaching, before stopping suddenly, hearing the shuddering, raspy breaths of the dead.

Throwing her hand up, she stopped Killian, making him look at her curiously before hearing the sounds for himself.

"Where do you think they're coming from?" he asked her as he pulled his knife.

Pulling her own knife, she scanned the surrounding area with her flashlight. "I don't know. Just be careful."

Carefully and as quietly as possible, they continued to follow the tracks in the lightening forest as Emma felt her stomach sink, fearing the walkers were close to Henry, or possibly even worse. The noises grew as they continued.

She saw the wire just as Killian was about to hit it, quickly lunging forward to grab him and spin him away from it. Her chest pressed to his, she looked over his shoulder at the wire, seeing it undisturbed.

"You know Swan, if you wanted to get close to me, all you had to do was ask," he said in a flirtatious tone.

"Get off yourself," she bit back as she detangled herself from him, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her. "Did you not see that wire?"

"I suppose it will excuse for you grabbing me," he responded. "But next time, don't stand on ceremony."

Glancing back at her, he winked.

She fought the sudden flutter in her chest, noticing he couldn't wink, that both his eyes closed, however marginally, when he did it.

He looked down to where he had been about to step, crouching down to examine the line.

"What the hell," he muttered, all joking melting away as he looked to where the wire was attached to a tree beside them, complicated knots and rigging camoflouged with the foliage.

"What is this?" Emma asked, noticing a small but sharp blade hooked up to cut the ropes if the line was triggered.

Cautiously stepping over the line, she started slightly when she got to the other side, seeing the tree had been hollowed out, the ropes around it containing a walker inside, snapping its teeth at her. Glancing around quickly, she saw the other surrounding trees all connected, each stuffed with a walker, making her realize the source of the noises.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked breathlessly. "Look at this. And don't step on that line!"

Moving to stand beside her, Killian's eyes widened as he saw what she discovered.

"I don't know if this was glorified boy scouts or what," Emma muttered.

"Swan, if I had to guess, I would say whoever took Henry is nearby," he said quietly, his eyes on the struggling walkers. "People don't set up a trap this elaborate for no reason."

She nodded, stepping back to the first walker and sinking her knife through its skull.

Glancing over, she saw him on the other side doing the same.

The last walker slumped against its constraints and the forest quiet again, they continued past the trap, hearing faint sounds of people.

Ducking behind some trees, they looked toward where the sounds were coming from, seeing the light of a fire in the distance. Carefully, they creeped closer, able to begin making out the individual figures.

Emma was shocked at the realization that the camp was made entirely of teenage boys. All of them, including the ones sleeping, had weapons, crude bows and spears making up the majority. The tallest of the boys had a massive club beside him.

Animal pelts hung around them, being used as blankets and even clothes by the looks of some of the boys. All of the boys had a feral look, as if they had completely embraced their wild sides.

Sharing a quick look with Killian, she saw he was just as surprised at the camp.

Looking back, Emma examined the site again, her breath catching as she looked at a figure by the fire, seeing a scared and tired Henry staring at the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	5. Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Seeing Emma about to rise to go after her son, Killian quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down.

"Swan, you can't just barge in there," he whispered urgently. "I promise you, we'll get him back. But we don't know exactly what we're up against. I know they're just boys, but they were able to drag Henry off in the first place."

Conflicted, she looked at him for a second before nodding, ceasing in fighting him.

Glancing around at the trees, he saw some were sturdy around them that would offer good vantage points while keeping them covered.

"Can you climb?" he asked her.

Nodding, she snorted. "I worked in bail bonds. Of course I can climb."

Smirking, he kept an eye on the camp as he lead them to the nearest tree to the camp while still keeping them hidden that would serve their purpose. He offered to give her a leg up, only to be met with a roll of her eyes as she began to scale the tree on her own.

He quickly followed after her, easily reaching an area where the leaves covered them while still allowing for them to see the camp as they settled on some of the thick branches.

Just to be safe, they both drew their guns, keeping them close.

"He looks scared," she whispered, longing plain in her voice as she stared at her son.

"I know," Killian whispered.

As if seeming to know he was being watched, Henry discreetly looked up, directly at their tree.

"Come on, you lot," one of the boys, clearly the leader of the group, called.

The leader was taller than the rest, but smaller than the one that carried the club. Something about his features reminded him of a mouse, even if the boy carried a haughty expression. Though the boy was no more than sixteen and wasn't physically imposing, but something about him made Killian uneasy.

The rest of the boys all began looking toward their leader, clearly waiting for instructions.

"What do you all saw we get our newest lost boy acquainted with how we run out little camp?" he asked, looking around at the enraptured faces.

"I think that's a good idea," one of the boys replied before looking at another boy who was clearly his twin. "What do you think, Twin?"

The other boy nodded. "I think so, too. What do you think, Rufio?"

"I agree," another boy, Rufio, nodded. He looked at the largest boy with the club. "What do you think, Felix?"

"I think you should all do as Malcolm tells you to do," the tall blond said slowly before looking over at their leader. "What are your orders?"

Before the leader, Malcolm, could respond, a groan came through the trees, a single walker entering the camp from the east.

Killian noticed in shock how the boys just looked at it curiously, none with any traces of fear on their faces except Henry.

"Ah, here's a new friend for us," Malcolm smiled. "Felix, take care of him."

Felix quickly rose up, grabbing a leash typically used for stray dogs and passing it over the walker's head, completely unconcerned with its snapping teeth.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked in shock. "That thing's dangerous!"

The surrounding boys laughed.

Shaking his head in amusement, Malcolm looked down at Henry, speaking to him as if he were slow. "Henry, our friends aren't dangerous. They protect us from the bad people out here. They don't want to hurt us, they want to protect us."

Deciding to turn his back on Henry, he smirked at the rest of the boys. "One group heads north to make sure no one has harmed our protectors. Another group goes to the south. Felix and I will stay here with our newest recruit, and get to know him better. No food, you're all fine."

"This guy's a little sociopath," Emma whispered as the boys scattered, ready to jump down to the ground to go after her son. "And those boys are just creepy."

Killian nodded in agreement. "I know. I don't like this. None of those boys even seem to be the slightest bit concerned that a walker is less than ten feet from them."

"Kill that thing!" Henry yelled, backing away from his spot on the ground.

"Why?" Malcolm asked, chuckling.

"They kill and eat people," Henry said plainly. "Anyone they can get, they kill."

Both Malcolm and Felix laughed. "They can do  _so_  much more. Did you know that just the smell of them can camoflouge your scent from other- walkers, I believe you called them? And of course, if you have enough, you can use them as your very own security system. I must say, they've been of great service to us in the past. It's difficult to put them in the traps, but well worth it."

His hand landing on one of the discarded daggers, Henry quickly grasped it, jumping up to stab the walker.

Emma tensed, obvious fear running through her.

Killian felt himself tense, knowing the boy had never fought before.

Surprising them both, Henry sunk the blade into the walker's skull, making it collapse.

Knowing he was to teach Henry, Killian couldn't help but feel a rush of satisfaction at seeing the boy's potential.

Henry stepped away, looking shaky and pale, his eyes wide.

"Looks like we've got a fighter," Felix said in his slow, monotone voice, releasing the leash and letting the walker collapse.

"Yes, we do, Felix," Malcolm replied, his smile absolutely demonic.

Killian started slightly as he felt something hit him, quickly noticing a fat drop of water had fallen. Glancing back out, he saw that rain had began to fall, the drops coming hard and fast.

"My family is looking for me," Henry threatened. "They won't be happy that you took me, and they will come."

Malcolm snorted. "You mean that man that left you alone as he went down the ravine? I'm pretty sure he's the one leading the search."

"No, my mom will be," Henry replied coolly. "And she's the one you  _don't_  want to mess with."

Despite the situation, Killian couldn't help smiling, seeing so much of Emma in Henry, along with the surety he had as he spoke of his mother finding him.

"We'll see about that," Malcolm said, his smile widening.

Before any of them could say anything else, some of the boys came rushing back, looking frantic.

Killian smirked, knowing they had come from where he and Emma had taken out their trap.

"Someone killed our friends," one of the younger boys cried.

His expression furious, Malcolm turned to them. "What?"

"They were all in their thinking trees, but they were all dead," one of the older boys replied as the other group of boys returned.

Enraged, Malcolm's face reddened. "Search the area!"

Just as the boys scrambled, Henry smirked. "Told you."

Waiting for another couple moments for the boys to disperse, some crossing right beneath them, Killian and Emma tensed, readying themselves to grab Henry.

"You know they won't find you," Malcolm taunted Henry. "They'll forget about you soon enough. Adults do that. Then you'll have to learn to take care of yourself. We can help you do that."

Just as Henry backed away from him slightly, both Emma and Killian jumped and sprinted toward Henry on the rain slicked ground. The boys looked in surprise at the adults before Henry grinned widely.

"Mom!" he shouted, tearing away from Malcolm and Felix.

Emma grabbed onto his arm, quickly pulling him back towards her before quickly turning.

"C'mon, Henry," she said quickly, keeping his hand in hers as she ran. "We have to get you out of here."

Instead of responding, he began running, keeping pace with her and Killian as they began to navigate the forest back in the direction of which they came.

Taking up the rear to protect Emma and Henry, Killian glanced behind them, seeing the sudden rail fall had begun to wash away their tracks.

Satisfied, he smiled, knowing they had at least some semblance of protection.

A loud crowing sound drifted from the trees, making them nearly stop.

"It's him," Henry explained quickly. "He's calling the others back."

"Then we need to be careful," Emma said.

"How did you find me?" Henry asked.

"We've been tracking you all night, lad," Killian responded, keeping close to him and Emma. "Your mother refused to wait, and wanted to find you as soon as possible."

Despite his exhaustion, Henry grinned.

"Killian helped," Emma added. "He helped me get out of the camp and track to where those boys took you."

His smile widened before it disappeared. "Mom, those boys- they aren't all bad. It's just the two, Malcolm and Felix. They have the boys thinking the walkers aren't dangerous."

"We know," Emma replied. "We watched you and the camp for a bit from that tree waiting for a chance to grab you. The one- Malcolm- is crazy."

"Crazy and dangerous," Killian said. "I have a feeling that he's not going to just let this go."

"Right now, we just have to get away," she responded.

They continued to run, the forest looking different as light filtered through, though dimmed from the rain.

Emma suddenly stopped, nearly making Henry and Killian run into her.

Craning his head, Killian saw what she saw, one of the boys heading toward them with a spear in hand.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

Even if they took Emma's son, they were children, people Killian couldn't abide by senselessly killing.

Deciding to only do it for show, Killian drew his gun, making the boy stop in his tracks. He knew he had to protect Emma and Henry.

"Go back, and forget about the boy," he instructed.

The boy quickly ran off back toward the camp, leaving them.

Touching her arm, Killian urged Emma forward.

She nodded once before taking off again, he and Henry right behind her.

"How much farther back?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "It was dark when we were here last. I don't know how far the camp is."

Looking slightly worried, he continued to run beside his mother.

"Walkers," Killian warned, seeing some dead a short distance through the trees.

Hearing them, the walkers turned towards them, slipping on the forest floor as they began stumbling towards them.

"Great," he heard Emma mutter.

"We can outrun them," he said, glancing back over.

She didn't answer, instead pushing forward.

He saw the ravine in the distance, that they were approaching where Henry had originally been taken.

They kept up, pushing themselves until they could make it back to the safety of their group.

Plowing through the alarm system, they were met with multiple weapons drawn on them, seeing the group had been studying a map of the area, clearly setting up search parties.

"Emma," David said in shock before his eyes landed on Henry. "Henry!"

Mary Margaret beside him, they rushed to the boy, pulling him into their arms.

Both of Killian's brothers approached him, clapping him on his shoulders.

"We have to get out of here," Emma said, pulling away from Mary Margaret and David's hug. "The group that took Henry is a group of teenage boys, but they're dangerous."

Neal snorted. "You're afraid of a bunch of little boys? Is this a joke? If they come back, we can beat them easy."

Blowing out a hard breath, Emma forced herself to remain calm. "Their leader is a little sociopath. Those boys are completely wild."

"You would almost think that this life is all they've known," Killian added, pushing rain soaked hair out of his eyes. "They're completely loyal to their leader, Malcolm. He has them convinced that walkers aren't dangerous, and has them actually using them as traps."

"They're gonna come," Henry said, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. "Malcolm said when he finds someone to join his group, he won't stop until he gets them."

"We need to leave then," Mulan said. "Now. I don't want to attack a bunch of kids. I can't do that, even if their leader is crazy."

"So we just run then?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"When our other option is fighting against some young boys?" Liam countered. "I know which of those options I can live with. I won't have that blood on my hands."

Killian couldn't help smirking at Neal's furious expression.

"We pack up camp," Lance said, not leaving any room for argument. "We're to be back on the road within an hour."

Everyone dispersed, all going to their tents to gather their belongings.

Killian noticed Henry shadowing Emma, clearly not wanting to stray away from her.

Going to his brothers, he pitched his voice low, not wanting the others to hear him. "I told Emma we would help to teach her boy to fight. His father clearly isn't doing anything, and we could teach him easily. He already took down a walker at the other camp. The lad is potential, he just needs instruction."

Liam nodded, a small grin stretching his lips. "We can put that military training to use. Tell Emma I'll be happy to teach Henry."

Ian nodded. "I'll help him, too. I may not have the training, but that doesn't mean I don't know my way around weapons and how to fight."

Nodding, Killian grinned at his brothers.

Thankful that he hadn't unpacked much of his possessions, he was able to quickly gather his things, stuffing them in his bag. He knew that they didn't have the luxury of time, leading against neatly packing as he normally would.

Slinging his pack onto his back, he quickly helped Liam and Ian to collapse their tent, packing it and their bags into the back of their Jeep.

He glanced around, seeing Emma and David struggling to collapse one of the tents, prompting him to approach to help.

They both nodded in thanks.

"There's still room in the Jeep," he told them, offering to take the folded tent and bags.

Emma nodded, knowing there wasn't time to pack like they usually did. "Okay, thanks."

He led her to the dark gray vehicle, helping her deposit the luggage and tent, Henry shadowing them closely.

"Is the lad okay?" Killian asked Emma in a low tone, not wanting to he overheard.

She shrugged, her brow pinched as she spoke in a low voice that matched his. "As well as can be expected. I think he's mostly scared, between being taken in the first place and them threatening to get him again."

He nodded sympathetically, furtively glancing at the boy.

"That's it," David called, seeing everyone had loaded everything. "Everyone move out. We're getting as far away as possible from here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Just to let everyone know, I will be changing my username to Daryah so that my name will match on both and Ao3. It will be changed before the next chapter of Red Skies is up, and after the next chapter of Safe Harbor is posted. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Review?


	6. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma turned away, throwing her arm over Henry's shoulders when the entire camp suddenly froze, looking off to where their security alarms sounded. What seemed like simultaneously, everyone pulled their weapons, anticipation nearly palpable as they waited for the intruders, hearing running footsteps.

Two figures, a man and a woman, broke through the trees, skidding to a halt at the drawn weapons.

"You need to get out of here," the man gasped. "A herd's coming."

As soon as he finished, a chorus of moans and hisses could be heard in the trees.

Emma knew just from listening the herd was big, more than they could handle.

"Everyone, get in or under the cars!" Mary Margaret commanded, tucking her bow away. "Now!"

Knowing they couldn't make it to her own car, Emma pushed Henry towards the Jeep. Seeing what she was doing, Killian quickly ducked him under, setting him in place before grabbing Emma's wrist to do the same. He and his brothers followed, Liam beside Emma, with Henry securely wedged in the very middle between her and Killian.

She rested a soothing hand on Henry's head, hoping to calm him as the boy tried to control his breathing as the first walkers broke through the camp.

She quickly lost sight of the others beneath the various cars as the dead shuffled through, their grunts filling the air.

Terrified to take her eyes from the feet of the passing herd, Emma quickly glanced at Henry, seeing him covering his mouth with his hands to keep quiet.

Holding her own breath, she looked back out to the direction of the herd, wondering how large exactly the group was and how long it would take them to pass. She could hear her own heartbeat in her own ears, her blood pounding as she worried in fear of losing her son. Knowing there was nothing to do except wait and pray they weren't noticed, she continued to watch the decayed legs walked past their hiding spot.

Not understanding how, she knew the heard was the work of the boys that took Henry, that they were using the walkers to try to take them out. Having witnessed the trap the boys had set up, she wouldn't have been surprised if they found a way to gather and control a herd.

After what felt like an eternity, the herd thinned until only stragglers remained, with those eventually following and leaving the camp.

Everyone remained frozen, scared that if they moved too early, they would be heard and the herd would turn to decend on them.

Emma caught David and Mary Margaret's gaze from their spot beneath their truck, silently asking if they were okay. She didn't know how to respond; while they were all okay physically, she knew mentally and emotionally Henry wasn't. The boy had dealt with too much in less than twenty-four hours.

A couple of the men including David and Liam tentatively poked their heads out from their hiding spots, seeing the coast was clear before completely crawling out into the open.

"It's clear," David said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emma easily took Liam's offered hand, assisting her out from under the Jeep.

She quickly turned back once free, helping Henry get out to stand. She immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"They're gone," she reassured him. "Don't worry, Henry. They're all gone."

He nodded into her chest, keeping his arms tight around her.

She caught three identical sets of blue eyes on them, all of their expressions worried.

"Is the lad hurt?" Liam asked.

She caught how he worded his question, noticing how he didn't bother asking if her son was okay, everyone knowing the answer.

"No, he's not," she answered.

Slowly, he nodded before turning away to move closer to where their group had began to gather. Ian followed him while Killian hung back slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, barely any sound leaving him.

Not knowing if she was, she merely shrugged.

Nodding, he moved to join the rest of the group, prompting her to move with Henry over to them.

"We were just walking, and we just heard them," the unnamed woman was explaining, shaken.

Not having the chance before, Emma studied the newcomers. The woman was slight, around the same height as Emma, but with dark skin. She was pretty, even smeared with the dirt and grime from being on the run in the forest.

The man was tall and pale, his dark hair beginning to bald. He stood protectively next to the woman, clearly showing they were together.

"Really quick, we didn't catch your names," Mary Margaret said, looking between the couple.

"I'm Tamara," the woman said. "This is my fiancé, Greg."

"It was weird though," Greg added. "I swear, it looked like there were a couple boys in the group. They were by some of the dead, but they didn't really  _look_  like the dead. Something about them seemed almost human."

Eyes wide, Emma met Killian's uneasy look.

"The boys' leader said they knew a way to hide from them," he said slowly.

"Wearing their skins," she added, knowing they were right.

"Hold up," Neal interrupted. "You mean these guys are taking the skins of walkers and wearing them?"

"It makes sense," Ian said. "It would completely camoflouge any of their scents."

"Hold on," Tamara said. "You mean a group of boys is doing this?"

David sighed. "Yeah, we are. Yesterday they kidnapped Emma's son Henry. They may be a bunch of kids, but they're dangerous."

"We were about to leave here just before you and the herd came," Mulan added. "We don't want to fight these boys. They're dangerous, but they're just kids."

"Kids who just sent a giant group of walkers after us," Neal said angerly. "Who's to say that even if we try to leave now, they won't just follow us? What's to stop them?"

"So what?" Ian countered. "What do we do? Just go hunt and slaughter them?"

"We have our vehicles," Killian added. "They're all on foot still. There's no way they're gonna be able to track us."

"It wasn't your kid that they took," Neal retorted.

Killian glared at him. "No, but you're not the one who went after him or brought him back."

Neal moved to lunge and him, ready to take a swing when David and Lance grabbed him from behind as Emma pushed him back, trying to stay calm.

Glancing back, she saw Liam and Ian ready to restrain Killian.

"We need to get out of here," she said in a firm voice. "Believe me, I'm furious they took Henry to begin with, but we can't kill them."

David nodded before looking to the newcomers. "It's not much, but you're welcome to travel with us."

The couple looked at each other, silently communicating before looking back at David.

"We'll go with you," Greg agreed. "We'll help you however we-"

He paused, his body freezing as an arrow suddenly protruded from his throat.

The entire group collectively started before they all sprang to action, pushing Henry to the center of the group before turning to face the perimeter, weapons drawn and ready.

Tamara fell beside Greg's fallen body, hysterical sobs escaping her.

Emma silently swore, knowing no matter what, they were at a disadvantage. The boys were hidden in the trees with long range weapons, and most of the group was armed with knives and guns, which would attract the herd if they fired them off.

A figure stepped out from behind the trees, the one Emma recognized as Malcolm. The rest of the boys stepped out from behind the trees, armed with their crude weapons. Just as she and Killian had guessed, some wore walker skins.

Slowly, Malcolm clapped. "Well done, Emma. I must say, I'm impressed. You all managed to evade the little welcome party I had sent your way." He gestured towards Greg's body, the arrow still in its bloody sheath. "I do see your one friend accepted our gift."

Tamara looked up at him, moving to nearly spring at him before Mulan grabbed her, holding her back.

"Stop," she hissed. "The only thing you're gonna do is get yourself killed."

Tamara jerked out of her grip, but didn't try to fight.

"I know we all agreed we wouldn't take out these boys, but maybe if we just take him out, all of this can be stopped," Emma murmured quietly to Mary Margaret and David.

Glancing over, she saw the pair looking slightly conflicted.

"If we do that, then maybe these boys have a chance," Mary Margaret whispered. "Maybe if they don't have their leader, they'll back down."

"As much as I hate to agree, I think that may be the case," David sighed in agreement. "I know it's one of the only choices we have, and it's better than the alternatives."

Emma kept her eyes trained on Malcolm, watching his every movement, waiting. She quickly went over the possible ways to get him, none having good results. They still couldn't use any firearms, and any type of melee weapons would only result in their own deaths.

"How are we gonna take him out though?" David asked, voicing her thoughts.

"It has to be me," Mary Margaret said, determinedly drawing her bowstring tighter. "They took Henry, and no one is safe from them until this is all over."

Eyes wide, Emma looked over at her.

Mary Margaret was practically Snow White, between her love of woodland creatures and gentle nature. She school teacher had never harmed a soul, yet was ready to practically murder someone.

"No," Emma protested. "Mary Margaret, no. There has to-"

"He's threatening my family, Emma," Mary Margaret fiercely responded. "I may not like it, but I'll do it if it keeps my family safe."

Amazed, Emma gave her a small nod.

Malcolm laughed, watching the entire group. "Well, this is all rather amusing. You all know you're cornered, and have nowhere to go. Rather like deer surrounded by wolves."

Taking a quick inhale, Mary Margaret sprang from their formation, taking aim and firing an arrow in the blink of an eye.

Everyone was sure the arrow would fly true until Felix was suddenly in front of Malcolm, the arrow buried in his heart, falling to his knees and collapsing a second later.

The boys from the group began releasing anguished cries, seeing their second in command had fallen blocking the arrow meant for their leader.

Instead of showing any type of grief, Malcolm merely laughed, stepping over his comrade's corpse.

"That was a good attemp," he chuckled before turning to address the boys, who looked ready to kill. "Don't worry, boys. Felix will now be just like all of our friends, ready to protect us from more bad people like them."

He turned back to them, his face a suddenly vindictive, angry mask, like that of a child who wasn't getting their way. "No, let's make them all into our friends one by one. They know they can't hurt us."

Emma flinched slightly when she felt Killian nudge her. Looking back at him, she followed his eyes to see Felix's twitching form. Careful to avoid suspicion, she hid any reactions.

"Don't worry, Henry," Malcolm said loudly, addressing the boy. "I'll let you keep your parents. Or you can join them if that's what you prefer. Either way, you'll be a part of our little family one way or anoth-"

He suddenly screamed, part of his cheek tearing away as a dead-eyed Felix bit into him.

The various boys gasped, looking horrified.

Emma almost felt sorry for them, knowing it was because of Malcolm's influence that they believed the dead weren't dangerous to them. She couldn't deny that she found it a somewhat poetic ending for their leader despite the sympathy she felt or his group.

For the first time, the boys broke their formation, panic taking over them as they watched Malcolm get torn apart by Felix.

Alerted to the sound, some from her own group turned at the grunts Greg had began to release, knowing he was reanimating.

Trying to keep a hysterical Tamara from falling forward, Mulan held her fast as Ian jumped out, quickly driving a knife into the other man's skull before he could go after anyone.

Hearing the commotion, Felix released a dead Malcolm, moving towards one of the closer boys knowing the promise of fresh meat.

Quick to draw again, Mary Margaret sent an arrow flying, burying it in the walker's skull.

David quickly stabbed his own knife in the deceased leader's head, preventing him from reanimating.

Keeping a hand on Henry, Emma stayed with him as their formation broke, knowing the boys were no longer a threat.

"He- he said they wouldn't hurt us," one of the boys whimpered. "He said they would protect us."

"The only thing these walkers want is meat," Lance said with a shake of his head, his voice not harsh. "They don't care who you are, what you were to them. All they care about is that you're food."

"Felix was Malcolm's most trusted friend," another boy said, visibly shaking.

"He was before he became a walker," Mulan replied. "Then he was nothing more than a meal."

"They aren't your friends, and they never will be," David added.

"That's what Henry told us," the smallest of the boys said. "He said if you see them, you need to kill them, run, or hide."

"And he's right," Killian said somewhat gently. "Henry has seen what they can do, just as you just saw. The dead are dangerous."

Shakily, some of the boys nodded.

"Now what do we do with them?" Neal asked.

Startled at the venom in his voice, Emma snapped her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"How about they kidnapped our son?" he replied. "Shouldn't that warrant something in return?"

"They're not all bad," Henry immediately defended. "It was just Malcolm and Felix. They didn't know. This isn't their fault."

"Henry, they tried to take you away," Neal reminded him.

"So we execute a bunch of children for something they aren't responsible for?" Liam questioned. "All because they were misguided by someone deranged?"

"So what, we invite them into the camp?" Neal countered. "If we could even trust them, there's no way it's possible. Rations are thin enough as it is. It will just be more mouths to feed."

"So you suggest we leave them alone out here to survive on their own?" Mary Margaret asked, her temper clearly rising.

"You didn't seem to have a problem before when you fired an arrow into that one kid," he argued.

"That was different," she rebuked. "He was threatening everyone here."

Timidly, one of the boys spoke up. "You don't have to take us in. We know how to take care of ourselves and survive. We promise, it will be different without Malcolm and Felix. Now we know the dead won't protect us."

Her own mother instincts kicking in, Emma looked at the boys with wide eyes. "No, we can't just leave everyone out here."

Another boy shook his head. "We'll be okay out here. We're not alone, and know how to live out here."

David looked at everyone in his group before meeting Mary Margaret's eyes and slowly nodding. "Alright. But are you sure? We can make room for you all."

"Thanks, but no," the boy replied sincerely. He looked back at his own group, wearing a small smile. "We'll be okay."

Slowly at first, they backed away before turning to retreat back into the forest.

The group relaxed, knowing the threat was completely over.

Henry stepped closer to his mother, hugging her waist tightly. "It's all over? We can get out of here?"

Finding herself to be completely exhausted, she nodded. "Yeah, kid. It's over."

He nodded before turning his head. "Killian?"

Hearing his name, Killian quickly looked over towards Henry.

"Thanks," Henry smiled.

Killian smiled in return. "You're very welcome."

Reluctantly letting go of him, Emma let Henry wander over to Mary Margaret and David. Knowing she had some time before they were to leave, she moved to the trees for a couple moments to herself to process everything.

Out of earshot from everyone, she leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as she released a heavy sigh. She needed a break, just a chance to be able to breathe without worrying about one thing or another. She knew that her life would never be what it was before, but wanted just a moments ease.

Emma didn't know how long she was there, whether it be seconds or minutes, before she heard her name being called from close by.

"Swan?" she heard Killian call softly.

Opening her eyes, she saw him getting closer to her, finally finding her.

"Everyone wants to leave soon," he told her as he approached her.

She nodded. "Henry?"

"He's fine," Killian said soothingly. "He's still with Dave and Mary Margaret. He's safe with them."

Releasing a breath, she nodded. "Thanks. For back there, for helping me find him, for helping to keep him safe from the herd, for everything."

He nodded once before giving her a cheeky smile. "Someone had to help you, and I was more than happy to, love."

She rolled her eyes, finding herself fighting a smirk. "So I show you gratitude, and you decide to play yourself being a knight in shining armor?"

"Well, there was a fair maiden involved," he teased.

"Please," she snorted. "You couldn't handle it."

Smirking, he crept closer to her. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

Emma watched him for a brief second, seeing his playful blue eyes and attractive smirk, before grabbing onto the lapels of his leather jacket and hauling him to her, crashing his lips with hers.

She held him fast, momentarily keeping still until he began to move, his hands going to her cradle her head and her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Killian made her feel good, like she was worth something more. He paid attention to her, listening to her when no one else would, even risking everything to help her. She knew she was attracted to him, not just physically. She wondered if she could even be happy with him.

She felt the embrace stir something in her, making a small crack in the walls she had carefully erected to keep herself safe.

Sudden realization fell over her as they broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together has they fought to catch their breaths as Neal's face flashed in her mind.

Even if she did like Killian, it didn't matter. She did care for him some, and couldn't risk him.

"That was..." he trailed off, trying to catch his breath.

"A one time thing," she said, pulling away. "That  _can't_  happen again."

Understanding cloaking his eyes, he slowly nodded, releasing her completely.

"Go ahead," she told him. "I'll follow you in a minute."

Killian nodded solemnly as he turned away. "As you wish."

Emma watched him go, her chest sinking despite the light and warm felling she had only felt moments before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	7. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma sighed in relief as David flashed his truck's lights in front of the Bug, signaling they had arrived at where they would camp for the night.

She checked the gas gage, noticing in distain how low it was, that they would need to do another run for fuel if they wanted to keep her car for their trek.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the back seat. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head to look at him. "We need gas. It's okay, we just have to do another run."

"Then we'll go," Neal said simply as he climbed out of the passage seat, leaving her alone with Henry.

"You're not gonna go out on another run, are you?" Henry asked worriedly.

Seeing the fear he was trying to keep hidden, she knew what it was from. He was afraid something would happen if she left again.

She reached back to grip his hand to comfort him. "Not if you don't want me to. I think it would be okay if I took a little break and let someone else do it."

He smiled, relaxing as be moved to climb out.

As soon as she was alone, Emma sagged into her seat, closing her eyes in exasperation.

The trip with Henry and Neal had been hell for her, her son usually able to pick up if she was upset, and Neal needling her until she snapped and said what was wrong. She was thankful she was able to hold it together through the entire trip, never hinting the internal conflict raging within her.

The kiss she shared with Killian remained seared in her mind, making her uneasy as she traveled with Neal beside her in the car. Reality had crashed around her as soon as she pulled away from Killian, making her realize she had to stop anything before it started.

It was a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened, because for just a moment, it made her want for something and someone else.

She got out of the car, going to where their group was to see who would be in each group to clear the area.

Mary Margaret approached her, her bow in hand. "You're with me taking the north."

Emma hesitated, wanting to go with the woman who was part of her family, someone to talk to, but was reluctant to leave her son.

"I'm staying with Henry by the cars," Liam said, noticing her hesitation. "You know I'll protect the lad, Emma. He's safe with me."

"Thank you," she nodded gratefully.

"And maybe afterwards, we can begin his lessons," Ian added, moving closer to join the conversation.

"With your permission of course," Liam said quickly.

She nodded, giving the brothers a small smile. "That's fine with me."

Knowing her son was safe, she turned back to Mary Margaret.

"Ready?" the brunette asked.

"Let's go," Emma said, adjusting her knife so she had easy access to it.

The women moved away from the camp into the trees, sweeping the trees for any walkers.

"Got one," Mary Margaret said after a couple miles, knocking her bow and releasing an arrow into the walker's skull.

She retrieved the arrow from the corpse, wiping the old blood onto its torn clothes to clean it before putting it back in her quiver.

"You know you don't have to tell me, but you can talk to me about whatever's wrong, you know," she said, glancing over at Emma and surprising her. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something alone, anyway, but I know something is bothering you."

Seeing Emma about to protest, she shook her head. "I know you, Emma. I know when something is wrong."

Emma sighed, knowing she did in fact want to confide in Mary Margaret.

"What I'm about to tell you has to stay between us," Emma said seriously, knowing that Mary Margaret had a hard time keeping secrets, but didn't know who else to go to. "You can't tell  _anyone_ , not even David. This  _has_  to stay a secret between us."

Knowing she was serious, Mary Margaret nodded solemnly. "Okay, Emma. I promise you, this will stay between us."

Biting her lip, Emma looked back at her, their green eyes meeting as her voice became quiet. "I kissed Killian."

Mary Margaret looked at her in shock, her eyes wide. "Oh my god, Emma. Why did you do that?"

Closing her eyes, Emma shook her head. "I know, I know, it was extremely stupid. But I felt good, and we was just- he helped me get my son back. He made me feel something, so I kissed him."

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret's voice was grave. "You can't let Neal find out. Remember what happened when he first met David?"

Emma nodded, remembering when the men had met. Emma had told Neal about David and Mary Margaret before he met them, but he had no idea how close she was to them. He was unhappy how Henry sprinted to David in excitement at seeing him, before becoming completely angry and possessive at Emma hugging David tightly in greeting. She had had to do everything to prevent a full on fight, putting her foot down that both David and Mary Margaret were permanent people in her life who she refused to sever ties with.

It hadn't just been with David that Neal became possessive over. He and Emma had fought over even some male coworkers she had been friends with, even going so far as to accuse her of affairs. She had threatened to walk away before a few times, only to be met with the threats of him fighting her for Henry, which was the only thing that made her back down besides wanting her son to have a family. Despite the rocky relationship he had with his own father, Neal could easily go to him, using his wealth and connections to take Henry away from her.

She knew without a doubt that if Neal found out she had kissed Killian, no matter that she was the one to initiate it, Killian would be in danger. She had placed a huge target on his back.

"I know," she replied in a low voice, rubbing her temple as she felt a migraine coming on. "I just don't know what to do. There's no way I can just walk away from Neal. He wouldn't do that without a fight, especially with Henry. Even now out here."

Sighing, Mary Margaret pulled her in for a tight hug. "I know why you stayed with him for all of these years, even if I didn't like it, but you deserve to be happy, Emma. Especially with how things are now." She pulled away enough to stroke the blonde's cheek with her thumb, like a mother comforting her child. "We need to have hope out here, or we have no chance out here at all. And that means finding some happiness, too."

"I just don't know what to do," Emma confessed. "I know I made a mistake, because now I can't help think of how much I want that chance."

"It meant something," Mary Margaret deduced.

Slowly, Emma nodded. "Yeah, it did. But it doesn't matter."

Pushing out a hard breath, she shook her head. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Suddenly looking conflicted, Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'm, well... I'm pregnant."

Her breath escaping her, Emma looked at her in astonishment.

Mary Margaret and David had been trying for a baby before everything fell apart, wanting to start their own family. Emma was happy for her, but also felt more anxiety than she did before, knowing that it was the worst time possible for her friend to find out she was having a baby.

"When I went off on my own when we were on that run, it was for a pregnancy test," Mary Margaret told her quietly, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I didn't even really notice my period was late until you mentioned yours, and I realized then that I hadn't had one for a while. David and I were trying up until this happened, so I guess we finally conceived."

"Does David know?" Emma asked her.

Mary Margaret nodded, sniffling as she wiped at her eyes. "Yes. He's the first person I told, right after I got the results. You're the only other one who knows. I just don't know what to do. We've wanted this for long, but now- what kind of a life would this be for a baby? What chance do they have in this new world?"

Trying to comfort her, Emma embraced her tightly. "We'll get to Storybrooke, and they'll be safe. They can grow up and have a life there."

"But how long until we can get there?" Mary Margaret pointed out. "We don't have the resources we did before, and the roads aren't nearly as safe. We've only just reached the Massachusetts border. It's going to be months at the rate we're going. And the fuel won't last us forever before it's useless."

Knowing she was right, Emma nodded. "What does David say?"

"The same as you," Mary Margaret replied, wiping at her eyes. "He wants to get to Storybrooke as soon as possible so the baby can have a chance."

"And what do you want?" Emma asked nervously.

For her there was never a doubt that she would have Henry, but her situation, though still bad, was nothing compared to what Mary Margaret was facing. She knew Mary Margaret would never actually entertain the idea, but knew there could be a chance, so matter how small.

"I want this baby," Mary Margaret said without question. "I'm just terrified of what can happen if they're out here. Every time they cry, they will be putting themselves in danger."

Nodding, Emma linked her arm through hers, so they could remain together as they walked to finish their sweep.

"I really am happy that you're finally going to have a baby," she said.

"It's just that the circumstances aren't ideal," Mary Margaret finished.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. But you know me and David will be there for you through it all."

"I know," Mary Margaret nodded.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret were the last to arrive back at the camp, seeing it was nearly done being set up.

She noticed immediately how both Henry and David looked up as they entered, the boy smiling in greeting and relaxing as the man took in his wife before relaxing himself, seeing she was unharmed.

Noticing her son was with the Jones brothers, Emma walked over, hanging back a slight distance away to watch without disturbing them.

Killian stood beside him, showing him the various ways to hold a knife to defend himself and correcting him as needed. Liam and Ian remained with them, offering advice and contributing to Henry's lesson.

She relaxed as she watched them, seeing her son completely at ease with the men, smiling eagerly as they showed him how to move and stab a walker to take it down.

"We need to do another run," Lance said, loud enough for the entire group to hear. "We need fuel if we want to keep our cars."

Just as Lance began to look towards Emma to ask her to go, Killian spoke up.

"Liam and I can go," Killian offered. "We can be in and out quick and get whatever else we need."

"I can go, too," Mulan added. "I can give them an extra set of eyes and hands. Plus it would give Emma a break, considering what happened last time."

David nodded. "Alright. Just try to be back by nightfall, okay?"

"No problem, mate," Killian agreed, saying something to Henry and Ian before he went with Liam to their tent to grab some weapons to take.

Emma watched them load up into the Jeep before taking off, moving closer to sit beside where Henry and Ian were.

"I know I'm not trained like my brothers, but they did teach me some stuff," Ian told Henry, nodding towards Emma in acknowledgment as she sat down. "Plus I don't play with my weapons like how Killian likes playing with that hook."

"But it does work for him," Emma added. "He has to keep it around for some reason."

He shrugged in agreement.

"Anyway, how about we try a little bit of sparing to see what you can do?" he suggested to Henry. "Trust me, being able to throw out some punches and kicks always help."

"He's right, kid," Emma confirmed.

Henry eagerly nodded, moving forward to spar.

* * *

Picking her head up from where she sat cleaning some of the group's guns, Emma looked as the Jeep rolled back into the camp, cutting the engine as three figures got out of the vehicle.

Some of the others went to join them to unload what they brought from their run, taking some large red containers from the back of the Jeep.

"We managed to scavenge up some more food, too," Liam announced.

David nodded appreciatively. "Good. We can hold onto that for a little while. We actually managed to catch a deer for dinner."

Liam nodded as he helped set the gas containers in a spot near the vehicles before rejoining the rest of the group by their small bonfire.

Emma turned back to her task, reassembling one of the handguns with ease as she finished cleaning it. She grabbed another, taking it apart.

She didn't look up as she heard sure footsteps approach her, only sparing a quick glance at Killian as he crouched beside her to set his, Liam, and Mulan's guns from their trip with the others. Her defenses immediately went up, paranoid of what might happen if anyone noticed them together, even if it was an innocent interaction.

"Need a hand?" he asked quietly, looking at her curiously.

She shook her head, knowing that between his posture and his tone, he was trying to put her at ease, to not set her off. "No, I've got this."

He nodded once before hesitating, seeming to debate with himself as he cast his eyes down to stare at the earth.

Unable to help her curiousity, Emma stealthily watched him from the corner of her eyes as she continued to clean the pistol. Her movements slowed as he looked back up at her.

"When I was in the town, I couldn't help think of you telling me how you look for books of fairytales for your lad," he finally said.

She looked up, giving him her complete attention.

Killian scratched behind his ear, a nervous tick Emma had noticed.

"I don't mean to overstep, which is why I wished to inquire with you first," he said, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a small novel. "It was the best I could find, but I don't know how much Henry would like it considering what just happened to him. Of course, I'll only give it to him with your permission."

Taking the book, Emma ran her fingers over the cover, the image illuminated by the campfire of a small boy with a fairy beneath the text  _Peter Pan_.

She knew Killian wasn't giving the book to her son merely to get close to her, instead trying to give Henry something to help him keep some of his childhood for a while longer, just as she was. She was good at reading people, and knew his intentions were genuine, that he was doing the action for her son alone.

Killian had done more for Henry since Emma met him than Neal had done in the six years since he had come back into their lives.

Her throat tight, she nodded. "Thank you."

He gave her a bright smile, nodding before standing up to go to where Henry was comfortably sitting beside where Killian's brothers were. Sitting beside the boy, he said something before presenting the book, earning an excited sound from Henry.

Emma smiled as she heard her son thanking him, clearly eager to begin reading.

She couldn't help glancing over at Neal, her smile growing as she suddenly felt smug at his annoyed expression. She knew she made the right decision, even if it was only to antagonize him.

Watching her son with the brothers, she couldn't help think she made the right choice in allowing them to teach Henry. Instead of Neal, Henry had often looked up to David growing up, seeing him the main father figure in his life. Having taken such a liking to the Jones brothers, it was clear to Emma that her son had found some more men to become role models.

She watched her son hanging onto everything they said for a few moments before finishing the last few guns she had left, joining the group and sitting beside Mary Margaret. She couldn't help constantly looking over at Henry, who was wedged between Killian and Liam, smiling widely, her own chest light at her son's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	8. Black Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Killian tossed his bag in the corner of the tent he shared with his brothers, laying claim to the spot where he would be sleeping. Deciding to hold off on laying out his roll and blankets, he stretched lazily, stiff from the long drive.

"You know what's going to happen as soon as you step out of the tent, right?" Liam asked, claiming his own spot by laying out his bed roll.

"Then you do it," Killian countered, barely glancing over at his older brother.

Liam smirked. " _You're_  the one who's good at doing runs, not me."

"And that still doesn't mean you can't run your ass out for once and do it without me," Killian replied, throwing a pillow towards his head.

Liam ducked at the last second, resulting in the pillow smacking Ian squarely in the face as he entered the tent.

He raised his brow critically, eyeing the other two men. "And you two are supposed to be older than me?"

Shrugging, Killian looked back at his younger brother. "Liam is being Liam."

Smirking, Ian nodded. "So the usual?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a stubborn ass?" Liam asked them.

Killian clapped him on the shoulder as he moved to exit the tent. "Because you are, brother."

He stepped outside, inhaling deeply as he relaxed in the briny air. They had settled in a spot near the sea, nearly on a cliff that dropped into the ocean. They were secluded, the place surrounded by thick forest in three directions, the sea resting just beyond a copse of trees in the fourth.

The sea calmed him like nothing else could, putting him at ease, even if only temporarily.

His head snapped in David's direction when he heard the other man calling him.

"Killian," David said as he walked closer to him. "Think you can check out that little harbor we passed? I would ask Emma, but she's still not wanting to leave Henry."

Killian nodded in understanding, sympathetic. "Aye, I can understand that. She almost lost her son, it makes sense she doesn't want to leave him. But yeah, I can take Liam with me and we can take a look."

David nodded in thanks. "Alright. Will just the two of you be enough?"

"We should be," Killian replied. "Liam and I know how to take care of ourselves. We can handle it. I'll get him and we'll head out now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the tent opened as the two remaining brothers stepped back into the camp.

Killian smirked smugly towards Liam. "Brother, it seems our services are required."

"And I'm guessing you volunteered me, little brother?" Liam asked.

"Younger," Killian immediately corrected. "And yes, I did."

Liam turned back into the tent, returning a second later with some weapons in hand.

Killian took the gun offered to him, glancing around the camp. His eyes quickly found Emma where she sat beside Henry on a makeshift bench, showing him how to set up a snare. His gaze rested on her for a second longer before shifting his attention back to Liam and their task in going into the town.

"Come along, brother," Liam said, leading the way towards their Jeep.

Following behind, Killian climbed into the passanger's seat, letting Liam drive. He couldn't help but look in the rear view mirror at the camp as they drove off.

They were quiet for a few minutes as the flew past the trees, seeing the occasional glimpse of the blue ocean beyond.

"You know, you can't blame her for avoiding you," Liam finally said.

Killian shook his head. "I know, and I don't."

He noticed his brother sneak a furtive glance towards him.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I seriously don't blame her, especially with that bastard she's with."

Liam raised a curious brow. "I can tell he's not the most ideal partner, but care to elaborate? How do you know about their relationship, anyway?"

Suddenly nervous, Killian looked away from him. He had confided in his brothers about how Emma had kissed him, but hadn't told them any of what she had confessed to him in the forest. He wouldn't betray her trust, believing it was her own story to tell, even if Liam had said she shouldn't have kissed him if she was with another and he wanted to defend her.

Killian hadn't told anyone at all what the kiss had done to him, how he felt something spark within himself as she pressed her lips to his. It had been a long time since he had had a relationship, reluctant to have anything since the woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with had passed. Emma had changed that, making him crave something more, even in the new world they lived in. He had been drawn to her from the beginning, and their shared kiss had only drew him in further. He began to wonder of what could possibly grow between them, but knew it was useless. She was with someone else, and Killian would respect that, offering nothing but his friendship to her.

He shook his head. "It isn't my place to share her story. That's up to her to tell, not me. The only thing I will say is that that sod doesn't deserve her."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean you can treat her as a damsel in distress that needs saving," Liam said sagely.

Killian couldn't help snorting. "I highly doubt that she's ever been or ever will be a damsel in distress."

Liam cracked a small smile of his own before his voice grew serious again. "You know what I mean. But you can't try to be a knight in shining armor. I know it's been a while since you've actually been with someone, but Emma is not a good choice."

Killian brushed his fingers over his right forearm, feeling the ink in his skin burning beneath his leather jacket. "Emma's not Milah. This is different, Liam."

"I just don't want you to fall for this lass and get hurt," Liam sighed as the town came into view.

"I know," Killian replied quietly. "But I promise you, I'm not going to peruse her. If one day say something did happen, that would be because it's her choice."

Giving him a long look as he stopped the car, Liam pulled the keys from the ignition before climbing out, not bothering to lock the doors.

"And before you ask or comment, no, offering for us to teach Henry has nothing to do with Emma," Killian told him as he exited the car and fell into step beside his brother. "He needs to know how to survive out here, and his father isn't doing anything to help him."

Liam nodded in understanding. "I have no qualms about teaching him, especially because he does need to know how to fight. We've taught those under us combat, we can teach Henry easily enough."

They moved through the deserted town, noticing nothing moving.

"Hear anything?" Killian asked, straining his ears for any noise.

His eyes sweeping the area, Liam shook his head. "No. Maybe we've gotten lucky and there's nothing here at all."

"Since when are we lucky?" Killian asked.

"Too right, brother," Liam replied, a laugh in his voice.

Looking over the various shops, Killian noticed the small bookstore on one of the streets, making a mental note to check out the inside of it before they left.

He started slightly as he felt Liam smack his arm lightly.

"Actually, our luck may have changed," Liam remarked, pointing towards a small police station.

Feeling himself grinning at the thought of possibly getting more weapons and ammunition, Killian led them over to the building. He crouched down at the door, pulling a couple picks from his pocket as Liam watched the streets.

"I told you when we were kids it would be useful to learn to do this," Killian said smugly as he began pressing into the tumblers.

"I always thought it was because you wanted to get me in trouble when we were kids," Liam said, lightly kicking Killian's leg. "Who would have guessed we would be having to deal with the apocalypse and actually need to know how to pick a lock."

"I can always teach you how to do it still," Killian said as he got the lock oven, removing it and tossing it aside. "Despite what they say, I believe you can still teach an old dog new tricks."

Liam walked past him into the station, holding up his index and middle finger to Killian and making him snigger. Killian loved antagonizing his brother, drawing immature reactions from him, such as Liam flicking him off.

He kept a firm grip on his knife as he entered the station, wary of any walkers that could possibly be inside. He relaxed as he found it to be deserted.

They were able to quickly find the locker with various weapons, all protected by a simple lock. Killian quickly picked the lock before tossing it away and stepping into the locker.

He reached out, grabbing a couple of metal cannisters, grinning widely as he examined them.

"I think we've found ourselves some very valuable treasure here," he said, holding up the smoke bombs for Liam to examine.

Liam laughed, taking one of the pieces. "I do believe you're right. They're going to love these at the camp."

Nodding, Killian checked for more, finding a large stash. Knowing they would be enough, he packed them away as Liam grabbed a duffel bag from the outside so they could pack away more weapons and ammunition.

The heavy weight of the bag reassuring, Killian carried it out back to the Jeep, loading it in the back before going back with Liam for them to scavenge for food.

"So how long do you think before we find more people?" he asked after a while as they began to scour the shelves of a small store.

"I have no idea," Liam said. "It has to be soon. We can't be the only people out here. I know the town's are smaller, but that should mean more people got out."

Killian nodded as he checked the weight of his bag, finding it filled and grabbing another.

He completely passed by any liquor he saw, knowing it would be useless except for a few medical purposes. As much as he would find himself desiring rum, he knew it was a poor choice to indulge. He had began drinking at an early age, something Liam had tried to break him from, but was only met with resentment for it. After Milah's death, rum had become his crutch, often using it to try to ease the pain he felt of her passing.

He knew that as much as he craved it, he couldn't afford a drink. He couldn't risk drinking and something happening, someone dying for an error he could make while inebriated. He had made mistakes before while drunk that Liam had always tried to fix, but knew things were different.

Filling the bags they brought with food, they took them back to the car, glancing around the town again to see if there was anything else they could look for that would be of use.

"I'm going to go back into some places," Liam said. "Check for some blankets. I know winter is a ways a way, but it wouldn't hurt to have more, especially out here."

"I'll help you in a moment," Killian responded. "I just need to take care of something first."

Liam nodded once before turning on his heel, going back into the streets.

Killian followed him until his destination came into view, turning towards the small shop. He could see easily it was clear, the silence almost deafening.

As he walked between the rows of books, he realized he didn't know what books Henry already possessed. He had gotten lucky in his previous choice in what he had gotten the boy.

Going past a section labeled off as 'classics' inspiration struck him, remembering one of his own favorite novels as a child. Killian had always had an affinity for pirates, enjoying stories of them as a boy.

Grinning as he found a copy of  _Treasure Island_ , he pulled it from the shelf, remembering the old battered copy he used to have when he was young as he tucked it in his leather jacket before turning to leave and help his brother.

He found Liam by the docks, examining something. Stepping closer, Killian saw it was ship equipment, the object in his brother's hands a long metal spike.

"New weapon?" Killian asked him curiously.

Liam nodded, raising the metal so the tip was pointed upward as he continued to look at it. "Aye. I'm thinking this would be pretty effective against walkers."

"And you tease me for the hook," Killian chuckled.

Liam shrugged as he pocketed the marlin spike. "Come on. We still need to look for some more things for the camp."

* * *

Driving back into the camp, Killian turned off the Jeep's engine before jumping down.

As the camp came forward to help them unload, he grinned widely back at them, raising his arms out dramatically. "We have come back with gifts."

He quickly grabbed the gun bag, setting it on the forest floor and unzipping it, presenting the various weapons and ammo.

The rest of the group looked at the bag with their eyes wide, David and Emma ducking down to rummage through it.

"Believe it or not, that's not all we found," Killian added, showing them the smoke bombs.

"Where did you find these?" Emma asked as she took one from him to examine it.

"We raided the police station," Liam told her. "It was locked and untouched."

Lance returned a rifle to the bag as he stood up. "Good thing for small towns then. Is it worth it to go back there to search again?"

Liam shook his head. "We covered most of it. It may not hurt if we're to stay here longer, but otherwise, no."

"The guns alone were worth it," Mulan said as shifted through the bag.

As Liam led the others to the back of the Jeep to unload everything, Killian stepped away, moving close to Emma.

"A word, Swan?" he requested quietly, looking only at her.

Emma glanced at the group once, seeing Henry beside Mary Margaret, before slowly nodding. She stepped slightly away, closer to the trees to allow them more privacy.

He pulled the book form his jacket, holding it out for her to see. "I picked this up in town. Of course I won't give it to him without your permission, but I thought your boy might enjoy it."

She bit her lip before nodding, a grateful expression on her features. "Yeah, and thank you."

Killian gave her an easy smile. "It's nothing, love. Though it has occurred to me, I don't know what the lad has already. If you'll allow me give him any more, that is."

She released a small chuckle, shaking her head. "I'll make you a list."

Snorting in amusement, he nodded.

"I think he's already finished his last book, anyway," she said, looking back over at Henry. "He's a fast reader. He used to drive his teachers crazy with how fast he can finish books."

"He's a bright boy," Killian agreed. "He's learning everything fast."

Emma smiled proudly. "Good."

Returning her snile, Killian nodded. "As a matter of fact, I was curious if we could do it again today? Or do you wish for him to remain by your side?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, I know he's safe with you guys."

He nodded, warm at the knowledge that she trusted him with her son. He knew how big it was that she would trust him that he would keep Henry safe.

Giving her one last smile, he turned to find the boy in question, seeing him still near Mary Margaret.

"Henry," he called, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the camp.

Henry's head snapped toward him before walking over, an easy look on his face.

"Hey, Killian," he said lightly, grinning.

"Hey, lad," Killian replied. "I found something for you on my run."

At Henry's curious look, Killian reached into his jacket pocket, pulling the novel and handing it over to Henry. He grinned widely as the boy's face lit up, knowing he made a good choice in the book.

"Thanks," Henry said, smiling up at him. "I finished the last book, by the way."

"And what did you think of it?" Killian asked him, genuinely wanting to hear Henry's opinion.

"Really different from how the movies tell it," Henry replied, wrinkling his nose. "Peter Pan actually reminded me of that Malcolm guy who tried to kidnap me. He wasn't as good as people say he is."

Chuckling, Killian nodded. "Aye. Hook personally has always been my favorite."

Henry nodded in agreement. "I felt bad for him, especially at the end. It seemed like Pan was more of a villain than he was."

"Well, then I think you should enjoy this book," Killian told him. "This was my favorite besides  _Peter Pan_  when I was a boy."

Henry's grin grew impossibly wider.

"Come on," Killian said, resting his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Let's see about teaching you to shoot, shall we?"

* * *

Killian walked near Liam as they ran a sweep of the perimeter, checking for any walkers nearing the camp as the sun began setting, giving the forest an eerie light.

"Thanks for the help earlier," Killian said as they scanned the area for any movement.

"It's no problem," Liam replied. "Henry is a fast learner."

Grinning at his words from earlier being repeated back to him, Killian nodded. "Aye, he truely is."

They continued on in easy silence, content as they moved to continue their task.

Nearing the camp again, they heard movement but didn't draw their weapons, knowing of Emma's habit of sometimes going away from the camp for a moment to herself, needing to think or relax. Prepared to leave her be, he led the way for Liam and himself to return to the camp before suddenly stopping, hearing she wasn't alone.

Liam nearly walked into him, opening his mouth to question him before Killian raised his hand to silence him

"I came out here to be alone," Emma's voice came from nearby, sounding irritated.

Killian stiffened as he heard Neal's voice carry through the trees. "And I didn't think you should be alone."

Emma snorted. "Really? Since when? Just leave me alone, Neal. I want to just be out here for a while."

"C'mon, Ems," he replied. "Don't be like that."

Feeling his stomach twisting, Killian shared a brief concerned glance with Liam before they both moved closer, careful not to make any noises.

"No, Neal," Emma said, her irritation giving way to frustration. "I said to just leave me alone."

"And I said to stop," he said, a threatening edge to his tone.

Killian caught sight of them just as Neal grabbed onto Emma's arms, pushing her back against a tree and causing her to begin to fight back. An instinct to help and protect despite knowing she could take care of herself flared within him as he rounded the tree, drawing attention to himself and Liam.

"I believe the lass said no, mate," he said firmly, glaring at Neal.

Neal's eyes sharpened as he looked at Killian and Liam. "Screw off, Jones. It's none of your business."

"Yet we think you're the one who should  _scew off_ ," Liam bit back. "No means no, and she told you no."

"Go away, Neal," Emma said, using the distraction to push him off her.

Seeing the brothers were going to remain where they stood until he left, Neal gave them dark look, his eyes mainly focused on Killian, before he stalked away, fuming.

Killian wasn't afraid of him, instead meeting his glare head on, showing he wasn't going to be intimidated.

They all watched Neal walk away, waiting until they could no longer see him before the men looked back at Emma.

"You alright, love?" Killian asked, his tone much softer than what he had used when he had spoken to Neal.

Rubbing her arm where she was grabbed, Emma nodded. "I'm fine."

"Is there anything we can do?" Liam asked, concern plain in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, but thanks. I'll just have me and Henry bunk with Mary Margaret and David tonight."

Killian knew that somehow, it wasn't the first time that Emma had to fight Neal off.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sorry Swan, but something like that-"

"I've got it, okay?" she interrupted. "I can handle Neal. I just need some space is all."

Slowly, he nodded, trusting her.

"I'll see you guys back at the camp," she said, moving to walk away. She stopped suddenly, her brow pinched in worry. "Please, don't tell Henry about this."

He nodded. "We won't, Swan. I can promise you that."

She nodded once in return before finally departing, leaving him and Liam alone.

"Brother, be careful," Liam said urgently. "You need to watch your back."

"I know, Liam," Killian replied quietly, looking back at the spot where they had saw Neal assault Emma.

He started slightly when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Killian," Liam stressed. "Neal is dangerous. I didn't trust him before, and now... Believe me, I feel horrible for Emma for having to put up with that son of a bitch."

"I understand why she does it though," Killian said in a low voice. "She wants to keep him around because he's Henry's father, but I know she even regrets her choice."

Exhaling a hard breath, Liam looked back at him. "And now for interfering, I fear you may have put a target on your back. I saw the way he looked at you. Just please, Killian, promise me you'll be careful."

Killian nodded once solemnly. "I will, Liam. I promise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review?


	9. Losing What's Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am so sorry this chapter is so late. This one was really kicking my ass with writing it for some reason. Hopefully you all enjoy it.
> 
> I own nothing except my delusions.

 

"Damn it," Emma muttered as she felt her Bug begin to sputter beneath her, the engine knocking.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the back seat. "What's wrong?"

"I think the car is dying," she said. "The engine, or something."

His tone turned nervous. "Can we fix it?"

"I don't know, kid," she said as she flashed her lights to tell the others to stop.

"Great," Neal muttered from beside her as they pulled to a stop behind David and Mary Margaret's truck. "Just what we need now."

"We might be able to fix it," Emma said.

"Or the car's time has come," he responded. "The car is old, Ems. Plus it's not the most reliable out here."

He got out, leaving her and Henry in the car.

"Will we have to leave the car behind?" Henry asked sadly.

"Maybe," she responded, her voice as melancholy. "It depends on if we can get it running again."

Emma was reluctant to abandon her car, having had it since she was seventeen. She knew it was sentimental, but the car had been one of the first things that was truly hers.

She and Henry got out, looking around.

They couldn't help driving through a small town, the road taking them there instead of through the forest like they had hoped. It was seemingly deserted, but they didn't completely relax, knowing walkers could appear at any second.

Brushing her hand over the gun at her hip, Emma looked over to the others as they approached her car.

"Why are we stopped?" Lance asked her curiously.

"I think the engine is about to die," she said.

"I can take a look at it," Ian offered. "I worked on cars before. I might be able to get her up and running."

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

He smiled in return before going to the rear of her car, opening the hood to examine the engine.

"Do you think he'll be able to get the car working again?" Henry asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I really hope so."

"We should look around here," Mulan said loud enough for everyone to hear. "We might be able to find some supplies."

David nodded in agreement. "We should."

"Actually, David, I was wondering if you could help me with the car?" Ian asked him.

Suddenly looking torn, David glanced at his wife before looking back to Ian.

"It's okay," Mary Margaret said. "I'll go with the group. I'll be fine, David."

"I know," David sighed. "But you-"

"David, I'm pregnant," she said patiently. "That's all. I'm not an invalid. Besides, the exercise will do me good."

"I'll be with her," Emma said.

Slowly, David nodded. "Okay. Just be careful, alright?"

Mary Margaret smiled daintily before reaching up to lightly peck his cheek. "You know I will be."

She turned to stand beside Emma, her bow in hand.

"Can I come?" Henry asked, looking over at his mother.

Emma looked back at him, debating. She knew Henry wanted to go with them on a run, having expressed his desire for some time, but she also wanted to keep him safe.

Glancing around, she knew most of the group would be looking around the town for supplies, that he was safer with the greater numbers. Glancing at Killian and Liam, he knew if her son wasn't with her, he would be with them, and that they would protect Henry at all cost.

"Alright," she decided. "But you have to stay with us, got it?"

He nodded, grinning. "Got it."

She pulled a knife from her belt, holding it up to him. "I'm giving you this for while you're with us. I know you know how to use it, but I'm just reminding you I want you to be careful."

His face suddenly serious, he nodded. "I know, Mom. I promise that I'll be careful."

Nodding once, she handed it to him, watching as he safely tucked it away.

"Okay," she said as she looked up, glancing at Mary Margaret and the rest of the group. "Let's go."

They all took off, leaving David and Ian behind as they began walking further it the town.

"Do you think we can possibly check for any books around here?" Henry asked quietly from where he walked between Emma and Mary Margaret.

"I don't see why not," Mary Margaret said, looking back towards Emma.

Emma nodded in agreement. "We'll keep our eyes out for any bookstores."

"Looks like there's a few stores up ahead," Liam called just loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "We might be able to find some more food and supplies."

Deciding to split up, Emma went with her son, Mary Margaret, and Lance toward one of the stores, leaving Liam, Killian, Mulan, Neal, and Tamara to raid another store.

Carefully sweeping the store for any of the dead, Lance moved beside Emma towards the back of the store, leaving Henry with Mary Margaret in the front where it was safer.

Emma liked Lance. He was someone they could rely on, even before their new world began. She had met him through Mary Margaret and David, quickly learning that he was responsible for helping them get married despite David's stepfather's wishes. That reason alone had been enough for Emma to like the man, but he proved to be someone she could call upon for help, even if it was to just occasionally babysit Henry if Mary Margaret and David couldn't and she had to work. Like her other friends, he had not been taken with Neal when he had found Emma, truly wanting what was best for her and Henry.

"What are you gonna do if Ian can't get your car up and running?" Lance asked her in a quiet, curious voice.

"I really don't know," Emma sighed, checking around the corner of an aisle.

"Well, you know you and Henry are always more than welcome to my sedan," he offered helpfully. "Plus you know our resident Snow White and Prince Charming will offer you their's, too."

She smiled gratefully. "I know. And thanks."

He suddenly gave her mischievous grin. "Plus I'm pretty sure a certain Jones brother will be more than willing to offer you a spot in their car."

Emma couldn't help releasing a small groan.

"He has quite the crush on you," he remarked.

She pushed away the image of bright blue eyes and dark hair from her mind as she turned to look back at Lance.

"It really doesn't matter," she said firmly.

He turned back to look at her, his dark eyes completely honest. "You know you deserve better, Emma. I'm just saying."

"It doesn't matter," she repeated, her voice less strong.

He shook his head slightly before moving ahead.

"All clear," he called a couple seconds later, loud enough for Mary Margaret and Henry to hear him.

Henry and Mary Margaret soon appeared by them, each carrying an empty pack.

Emma went to search for anything they could use, Henry close beside her as they filled their bags.

"So, this is what they always ask you to do?" Henry asked.

"Most of the time," she told him. "I get other things than food, too."

"I know," he said.

She ruffled his hair as she moved past him. "Just be happy there aren't any walkers."

Finding what they could, the went out, seeing some of the other group gone.

"Where's Neal and Tamara?" Mary Margaret asked.

"They went to check out another store," Mulan said. "Did you have any luck?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "You guys?"

"Not as much as we hoped, but yes," Liam responded.

"It's better than nothing," Mary Margaret replied.

"There's more places to check," Mulan said, glancing around.

Emma nodded, making sure to keep Henry close. "Then we go."

She moved to walk away, Mulan with her and Henry.

"Have you found any walkers yet?" Emma asked her curiously.

"Just one," Mulan replied. "Killian took it out pretty quick."

Emma couldn't help giving a small snort. "I'm guessing he used that hook he carries around?"

Mulan shook her head. "No, a knife."

Shrugging, the blonde looked ahead to their destination, soon pushing open the shop's door. She knocked loudly on the door, hearing a shuffling from the back followed by a moan.

She moved further into the shop, watching as the walker came into view hobbling towards her. She pulled a knife, easily burying it in the walker's skull and making the corpse collapse.

"All clear," she said after a moment of complete silence.

Henry and Mulan quickly followed, joining her inside, Henry peering down at the fallen walker, clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Emma reassured her son. "It's dead."

"I know," he replied, his eyes still on the walker.

She nudged his shoulder. "C'mon. We have a job to do."

He nodded, going with her to gather more food for them.

Just as with the first store, they took what they could, filling their bags until they were finally full.

"Can you carry that okay?" Emma asked, eyeing Henry's pack.

"It's heavy, but I can do it," her son confirmed.

"If it's heavy, it means we have food," Mulan said.

"She's right," Emma confirmed.

Henry nodded.

They moved back to where they met the rest of the group earlier, ready to wait for them.

Killian and Liam returned to join them first with Mary Margaret and Lance following close behind.

"Where's Neal and Tamara?" Mulan asked, peering off down the street.

"Um, I'm not sure," Mary Margaret said, looking down as she spoke.

Emma knew how Mary Margaret couldn't lie or keep a secret, and that she knew exactly where and what Neal was doing. She wasn't completely surprised, he had done it before when Emma set the grounds they were only to remain together for Henry.

Half tempted to go rip them apart so they could return to the cars, she stepped forward, only to be stopped when Mary Margaret grasped her arm.

"Emma, don't," she whispered. "You don't want to see that."

Glancing back, Emma saw the suspicious looks of most of the rest of the group, all guessing what she knew.

"Look, I just want to get out of here," Emma said. "I don't want to wait for them."

She yanked her arm back, pulling away and moving in the opposite direction.

"Mom?" Henry asked tentatively. "Can we check out that bookstore we passed earlier?"

Feeling her features softening, she nodded. "Yeah, kid."

"Might as well leave the packs here," Mulan said. "It's no use carrying all that weight around for now."

Emma nodded, shrugging her pack off as the others layed their down.

"Would you like some backup?" Killian asked helpfully.

She knew Henry would appreciate his company, making her nod. She knew if she were honest with herself, she would feel better with him, that he was someone to watch her back.

He grinned meekly, moving to follow her and Henry to the small bookstore they had passed.

"Did you find any walkers at all here?" Killian asked curiously.

"Only one," Emma replied. "You?"

"Aye, only one," he said, glancing around them for any walkers.

"Hopefully there aren't any more," she muttered as the stood in fron of the shop.

He flashed her a bright grin. "Now what fun would that be?"

He brazenly stepped into the shop, his voice loud as he spoke. "C'mon you rotten gits. You hungry? Come and get it."

Eyes wide, Emma watched him as he easily stepped deeper in the shop.

"Mom, is Killian crazy?" Henry asked wearing a matching expression.

Sighing, she shook her head, unable to help being slightly impressed by the man's lack of fear. "No, he's just showing off. Don't worry though. He knows what he's doing."

Killian turned back to then, shrugging slightly. "It would appear that it's empty."

Henry quickly stepped in, beginning to look around the dusty shelves.

Quietly, Killian stepped closer to Emma, both of them keeping an eye on Henry as the boy scanned the selves.

"Are you alright, love?" he whipered, his voice laced with concern.

Emma nodded surely. "I'm fine."

"You mean to tell me though that he was mad you wouldn't be with him, so he goes and finds someone else?" he questioned in disbelief, his voice low. "How is that fair?"

"It's not the first time it's happened," she said. "I can handle him, okay? You don't have to worry about me, Killian."

He didn't respond, merely letting her step forward so she was closer to her son.

"You see anything, kid?" she asked.

Henry pulled a book as she spoke, nodding. "I just did.  _One Thousand and One_ _Nights_."

"That's a good one," Emma smiled.

He smiled in return, tucking it away in a small nap sack that he slung back over his shoulders.

Killian looked over at them as they approached from his spot guarding the entrance. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yep," Henry told him happily.

Smiling back, Killian nodded. "Good."

Emma took the rear as they exited the shop, ready to join the rest of the group. They slowed as they came into sight, noticing the number of people had more than doubled.

"New group?" Emma asked quietly, standing beside where Killian and Henry paused.

"It appears so," Killian confirmed. "Best proceed with caution."

She nodded in agreement, resting her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Stay close."

She kept her hand on her gun as they again began walking forward, eyeing the newcomers. There were nine in total, all men that were just below average height except one, who towered over everyone else. They all carried pickaxes, giving them the appearance of miners.

The noticed Emma, Killian, and Henry, keeping their relaxed stances as they approached.

Mary Margaret waved them over. "They're okay. They were passing through the town, just like us."

"And yet those pickaxes say otherwise," Killian muttered just loud enough for Emma to hear him.

Emma shushed him.

"This is Emma, Henry, and Killian," Mary Margaret introduced before looking back at them. "Guys, this is Leroy, Walter, Cameron, Asa, Ron, Rudy, Calvin, Chase, and Anton."

Each of the men nodded as they were introduced.

"Where are you headed?" Emma asked, her eyes on the new group.

"Away from here," the man named Leroy said. "We're just passing through. We were planning on to keep heading north. Figured maybe the cold slows the biters down."

"So in other words, where we're headed," Lance confirmed. "We offered for them to travel with us."

"Do you have some sort of vehicle?" Killian asked.

"I have a Miata," Asa responded. "Leroy and Cameron have a car, too."

"Littered with tissues," Leroy muttered unhappily. "He's allergic to damn near everything."

As if on cue, Cameron sneezed.

"Asa's also a doctor," Mary Margaret said happily.

Knowing how valuable the man's profession was, Emma nodded. "Well, looks like David and Ian are in for a surprise."

"We've already raided the eastern part of the town," the tall one, Anton, said. "We have supplies."

Mary Margaret and Lance shared a look before both nodding.

"We're just up the road on the western part of town," Mary Margaret said. "We'll head back and you guys can meet us."

The group of men nodded, turning to go back to their own cars.

"Is this a good idea?" Neal finally spoke up, having rejoined the group while Emma was with Killian and Henry. He looked slightly rumbled, confirming what Emma knew she had been doing.

Emma had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Is what a good idea?"

"Taking in this large of a group," he said plainly. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"How do they low they can trust us?" Liam questioned back. "There's safety in numbers. That group can help us, and we can help them."

"Or they could rob us blind," Neal said.

Annoyed, Emma stooped down to swing her pack back up on her shoulders. "Not everyone is untrustworthy, you know. Some people are actually honest. And I don't think any of them were lying. They all seemed like they wanted to travel with us."

Neal snorted. "Your 'superpower'? C'mon, Ems. You know you put more stock in that than you should."

"Or maybe Emma's instincts are right and they truly don't wish to harm us," Killian said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. "If they try anything, we have the numbers to match them, though I doubt they'll do anything."

Agitated, Neal grabbed a pack, slipping his arms through it without pause as he began striding back.

"It's gonna be a long drive," Emma muttered.

"You're more than welcome to ride with us if you want," Mary Margaret said as she came up beside her.

Emma nodded. "Thanks."

The trip back was uneventful, Emma worried about her car the entire time.

She relaxed some when the cars came back into view, knowing they were nearly back.

David immediately went to Mary Margaret as soon as he saw her, hugging her tightly.

"Please tell me you were able to fix the car," Emma said as she stepped by where Ian waited.

Eyes full of regret, he shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Emma, but I couldn't. It is the engine. If I had a couple days and the parts, I might be able to do it, but with how we can't stay here too much longer..."

Sadly, she nodded. "Well, thanks anyway. I mean it."

Ian nodded in return. "Sorry about this. I know you've had this car a long time. You're welcome to ride with my brothers and me, along with Henry."

"Thanks," she replied, diving him a small smile.

He nodded once more before going to meet Killian and Liam.

"Henry," Emma called.

Her son quickly came, noticing her stoic expression. "The car can't be fixed, can it?"

"No, it can't," she said, shaking her head. "We need to get what we need out."

Climbing into the back, Henry began to pull his things out. "Who will we be riding with?"

"Whoever you want," she said. "I'm going to go in with David and Mary Margaret, but you can go with whoever you want."

"Even the Joneses?" he asked hopefully.

Unable to help herself, Emma smiled. "Sure, kid. You just have to ask them, first."

He smiled widely.

Emma felt wrong as she removed her things from the Bug, feeling like she was losing a friend.

"We've had a good run," she lamented quietly as she rested her hand on the dashboard.

Knowing she couldn't stall any longer as the new members of their group showed up, she finished pulling her possessions from the car, including her keys.

She smiled sadly at Mary Margaret and David as she loaded her bags in the bed of their truck.

"Henry's riding with the brothers," she told them, glancing back to see her son with the men, happy to be riding with them.

"He should like that," David said fondly. His light expression slipped. "And Neal?"

"In one of the other cars," she replied carelessly.

David didn't push the issue.

As the rest of the group began pulling into the cars to leave, Emma followed Mary Margaret and David into the truck, ready to continue on.

She saw the yellow Bug grow smaller and smaller as they drove, leaving it behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Some characters' names will be changed in this fic based on whether or not they work as actual names. For example, Mulan and Aurora got to keep their names as they are real names, but the dwarves had to have some changes. Here's a little key for you all so you know who is who in here:
> 
> Grumpy- Leroy
> 
> Sneezy- Cameron (Mr. Clark needed a first name)
> 
> Doc- Asa
> 
> Happy- Ron
> 
> Sleepy- Walter
> 
> Bashful- Rudy
> 
> Dopey- Calvin
> 
> Stealthy- Chase
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Review?


End file.
